Lady Sakura
by milkmoth
Summary: Sakura worked at the Uchiha manor as scullery maid. Who knew she'd earn herself a title? Could anyone be so lucky? But there are things bigger than her at work... NaruSaku,SasuSaku, and others, AU. INCOMPLETE.
1. Broken China

_She grew up the way any normal girl would grow up - fairly happy. But to remain that way through all the hardship in her life – the death of her mother and father, the life of a scullery maid – required grit and a strong spirit. But that was not to say she was content... She always wanted something more._

_That determination would serve her well in court.

* * *

_

I tried my best to balance the silver tray, but to no avail. I was tripping.

All I could feel was the hard thump of my body on the floor and my humiliation. I faintly heard the smash of china.

I sat up, utterly embarrassed and frightened. I looked around nervously, and managed a slight smile of relief. No one was around. I would clean up the mess… and, well, the broken china was a bit of a problem, but perhaps the Uchihas wouldn't notice…

"Pick it up," a flat voice said.

I whipped around. I felt my face turning red. It was Sasuke.

"M-master Uchiha," I said trying to be as apologetic as possible, "I'm so sorry-"

"Go on, pick it up," he said.

I cleaned up the mess as quickly as possible. By the time it was done he was back, making sure I'd finished the chore.

I curtsied deeply before him, not daring to look at his face.

"I'm so sorry, sir," I mumbled.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked up, surprised. There was a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"It's fine, Sakura," he said. I felt the red in my face deepening when he said my name. I was surprised that he even _knew_ my name. "But… you really should be more careful."

He walked away, turning around slightly to face me as he left. "You've been here long enough to know what we do here during the midsummer holiday?"

I nodded eagerly, though I didn't know what his purpose behind this was.. "The household goes to Queen Tsunade's court to celebrate."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Correct." He gave me another slight smile. "Has the news reached you yet?"

"Excuse me?"

"You will be coming with us to court. You're an attendant to Lady Kurenai."

I could only manage another elaborate curtsy.

"Thank you. It's an honor." It truly was.

He was already gone, so my words were wasted. I didn't mind.

My face broke into a huge smile. I grabbed the tray of broken china, and danced all the way back to the kitchen.

I hummed as I skipped back, adding little turns to my little impomptu routine. This... this might be lifechanging. I felt - no, I _knew _- I could accomplish great things, or at least rise above my birthright with this promotion. This was unusual... and wonderful. Most people never got this life-changing chance, but I had it. Me! What had I done to deserve this?

And then, just as I entered the kitchen, I froze. I remembered. I remembered it clearly...

_"Are you alright?"_

Someone grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Sakura!"

I bit my lip. With just an edge of irritation in my voice – just enough not to be scolded for being impolite– I replied.

"Yes?"

Anko put her hands on her hips. She really wasn't an unkind woman, and we could be called friends, but she was picky about the servants she oversaw.

"What happened?"  
"Well, I was going to bring Master Itachi his tea.."

"Hm."

"And I tripped on one of the carpets. You know how they are, with the fancy tassels on the ends."

"You didn't get any tea or jam on the carpet, did you?" she said sharply.

"No Ma'am. It was on the wood, and I cleaned it all up."

She sighed with relief. "Good. Then we might have had a real problem on our hands."

She surveyed the china in my hands for a moment more. I stood there, fidgeting a bit.

"Well," she finally said, "I can take care of the china. The Uchihas have so much that they wouldn't notice a set missing anyway…"

I smiled. "Would you? Thank you, Anko!"

She just looked back at me with a weak smile on her face. "Yes, well, this never happened. It's just between you and me."

"There's just one thing," I said hesitantly.

"Mm?"

"Master Sasuke saw me."

She exploded. "Sakura!" she hissed. She took a couple deep breaths.

"But he didn't seem angry about it. And he told me I was coming along to court for the summer holidays, as an attendant to Lady Kurenai."

Now she just looked stunned. "He- after you just –"

She shook her head.

"Congratulations," she said, dazed. "So that's why you were so cheerful when I found you…"

"Thank you," I said. It was an awkward situation. My enthusiasm suddenly dropped. How could I bear to leave Anko? And the other servants...

Suddenly Anko sprang back to life.

"We're going to have to get you a suitcase… I'll ask Miss Kurenai for better clothes…." She rambled on about all of the chores that would have to be done for my new job.

Kurenai was an attendant to the Duke, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. Their parents were dead… it was often rumored to be poison on Itachi's part, and I only half-doubted the rumor's truth.

I was snapped out of my reflection by the pitiful look on Anko's face. "We'll miss you," she said gently, reaching out and stroking my cheek.

I looked down. I felt ashamed. Anko was the one who had raised me, almost like a mother. My parents were long dead. I'd never known them.

She smiled brightly. "Just remember to keep that fighting spirit, all right?"

I smiled back and nodded. It was our connection. The reason Anko had taken me under her wing was because she said I had a fighting spirit underneath it all.

She lowered her voice. "Just remember… it's going to be very important to hang on to that while you're at court. Even for servants, court is a dangerous and catty place."

Suddenly a thought came to her.

"Oh no, that tray was for Itachi, wasn't it?"

"Don't call him that!" I said, mildly shushing her. I didn't want her to get in trouble.

"He's not around, and we know that no one around here will tattle on me." She gave me a jaunty, friendly smile. She was only in her early twenties, not too far from my sixteen. She quickly looked worried again.

"He'll be angry…" she muttered, then she shouted:

"KIBA!"

Kiba stumbled out of the kitchen. He was a dirty, tatty boy from off the street. He was a nuisance, barely able to earn his keep, but Anko tried her hardest to keep him on for simple jobs, such as serving food and cleaning up.

It was because he was so cheerful. With his jokes, optimism, and good spirit he brought a little light to the kitchens each day. He had his moments, though…

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Prepare a tray for Master Itachi, and give him all of my apologies for the inconvenience."

Kiba glanced over at me. "Wasn't Sakura supposed to do that?"

"Yes, but _Miss _Sakura will be Lady Kurenai's attendant from this day forward." Her voice lowered to a whispered snicker. "Besides… She dropped it."

He raised a speculative eyebrow, but grinned.

"Wow, Sakura, I would've never thought _you'd _get a job advancement. You're such a klutz-"

I kicked him in the shin. "Hey!"

He looked down at his shin, surely sore from the force of my kick.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it."

On the way out, he gave me a huge, grin.

It was obvious - even Kiba was proud of me.

"You're going somewhere now," Anko said proudly, "you might become like Lady Kurenai if you keep this up."

I looked down at my worn wooden clogs, and I played with the hem of my brown skirt. I felt embarrassed, almost, of this promotion.

I couldn't help but feel her excitement. Yet somewhere in my heart I had the feeling that from this day on, things would never be the same.

* * *

**a/n: Review!**


	2. Farewell

a/n: Enjoy! Remember to review and to vote. There will be other pairings, but the main pairing is still NaruSakuSasu (or, rather, whichever gets the most votes...) remember, reviews are what keep me writing.

* * *

That night, I climbed into bed hesitantly, sadly.

I was surprised by the tears that came as I rested my head on my familiar, flat, old pillow. It was only a straw mat lying on a cockroach-ridden floor, but this was where I'd slept every night since I was six. How could I leave this?

"Sakura?"

I turned around, wiping the tears away.

"I'm fine, Ino," she whispered in reply.

Ino had pulled her pallet closer to mine, so we could whisper and not be caught be Anko.

"I heard the news," Ino whispered, her blue eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"It's ok, I understand. It's only natural you'd want to be promoted, Sakura," she tried to look happy, "it's just that I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too… but… Ino… I feel bad..."

"I have a family to go back to," Ino insisted, "I'll be able to work at the flower shop when I'm older. You would have to be a scullery maid all your life if this hadn't happened…"

Ino was the daughter of the couple who owned a flower shop. Of course, in this day and age, there was no spare money for flowers. They had sent Ino off to the nearby manor, so that she might earn her own keep until she could come back and be of some use.

I reached out and took her hand.

"I'll be starting my duties tomorrow. Lady Kurenai needs me first thing in the morning."

Ino sighed dreamily. "Can you imagine? You finally get to eat all of that food that we serve them!"

I giggled, even though I felt awful. "And I'll get to sleep in a real bed!" Though the thought of sleeping anywhere other than here, next to Ino, pained me.

There was a quiet pause.

"You know who gave me the news?" I told her.

"Anko?"

"Sasuke."

Ino squealed, causing Anko to come over and hush her.

She lowed her voice even quieter than it was before.

"Sakura! I can't believe it! _Sasuke?_ Why?"

I felt a grin spreading across my face.

"Yes, it's true! And right after I tripped flat on my face and broke his china!"

Ino giggled. "You're so lucky," she said, unable to hide the envy from her voice.

We lapsed into pensive silence. I quietly studied her.

The blue eyes reflected sadness at the moment, thought they were often bright. She had long blonde hair, which she always took pains to brush out every morning and evening.

"Goodbye, Ino," I whispered, but she had already closed her eyelids and fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning, even earlier than dawn (which was when I was normally woken up) I was rustled awake by Anko.

Half-awake, I crawled out of bed. I was wearing her simple woolen shift – it was what went underneath my skirts and what all the servants slept in.

Anko eyed me. "Change into this," she said shortly, she herself tired.

My jaw fell when she saw the dress. It was a deep red velvet with creamy linen skirts for underneath - quite the contrast to my shift.

"My God…" I muttered as I felt the material. It was the softest thing I'd ever felt. I held it up to my cheek. "This is mine? This is the nicest thing I've ever owned…"

Anko looked at me wearily.

"Sakura," she said suddenly, "you remember what I said yesterday, don't you?"

"About… about being strong?"

"Yes, that. You have to remember that. Things are going on that are you are not aware of; dangerous things. As a servent, you've been confined to the manor walls all of your life, but I assure you… I've had first-hand experience with what can happen when you're not careful."

I nodded, not quite understanding.

She motioned to a trunk near my bed. I stared at it for a moment… it, too, was one of the loveliest things I'd ever owned.

She smiled at me. "Lady Kurenai picked it out herself. I think you'll like her…" She paused. "You know, Sasuke was the one who recommended you to her. And she was very enthusiastic to take you on as her attendant. You should feel very flattered."

"I-I do…" Wait a moment... _Sasuke _had recommended me? What did he have to recommend? I was just a maid, the lowliest of them... I blushed thinking about it. Sasuke...

And Kurenai. Kurenai liked me. This, I decided, would be good. It would not do to have an unkind employer who couldn't stand me.

I quickly changed into the dress. It was much stuffier than my maid clothing, but the materials were so smooth and soft as to make up for it.

A new footman - the male equivalent of a scullery maid - came in and took my bags off somewhere. He looked tired, also.

"Anko," I asked as he left, "Where is he taking my bags?"

"To the carriage."

I was shocked.

"Wait a moment! I didn't know we were _leaving _today..."

"Yes," Anko said, looking at me sadly. She enveloped me in a quick hug. "Farewell."

I followed another footman up to the nobility's area. We took many flights of stairs, finally reaching our destination.

"Miss Sakura... Lady Kurenai is within and awaiting you."

_Miss _Sakura? Only yesterday this boy had been my equal, my peer.

I looked hesitantly at the door, reached for the doorknob, and turned it.


	3. M'Lady

-1For a moment, I was stunned by the grandeur of my surroundings. The whole place was airy, light. The dawn broke through silk, rose-colored curtains. The floor was hardwood with a carpet, the kind I'd tripped over.

Most grand, though, was the woman sitting in the center of the room. She was a perfect lady – she had milky white, pale skin, a good figure, and dark hair. She wore just enough paint on her face to be fashionable, some tasteful red on her lips and the slightest veil of purple over her eyelids.

She had her hands crossed in her lap; her ankles crossed. Furthermore, her dress was even more beautiful than mine, as was to be expected of a high-ranking woman in the manor.

And she was so lady-like, it was formidable.

Her expression lightened as she gave me a small smile. "So good to meet you. You must be Sakura?"

I nodded "Yes, Lady Kurenai."

On the inside, I wanted to scream, run away, or at least do _something. _But being the well-trained, obedient servant that I was, I just stood there.

She rose. "You and I will get to know each other well, I'm sure."

I suddenly remembered my wits and curtsied.

"My lady-"

"Please, you can just call me Kurenai in private." She frowned slightly, and muttered, "though it wouldn't do to have you say that in public…"

"Kurenai," I said, the name by itself awkward on my tongue, "is- is there anything I should do for you? To prepare for the journey?" I was anxious to assume my duties right away; to prove to her that I could work.

She looked tired, all of a sudden. "There's so much to know that I can't possibly teach it all to you myself. Fine embroidery, music, art, card games, etiquette, style…" She listed, "There's no time. I'll have to teach you on the way."

She gave me a second glance. "That dress looks very nice on you. I can see you won't have trouble with the boys," she said jokingly.

I looked down at my feet humbly. "Thank you m'la- I mean, Kurenai."

A grandfather clock chimed four. Kurenai yawned.

"Those Uchihas," she mumbled under her breath, "making me wake up so early…"

It didn't feel early to me. I felt doubts creeping into my mind... what if she was the stereotypical aristocrat I'd always heard about, the spoiled ones who sat on their velvet couches all day and complained?

"We'll be meeting up with the Hyuugas, as well as many others while we're there." She paused. "You know that the Uchiha's hate the Hyuugas, don't you?"

I nodded my head, though I was honestly quite lost.

She looked at me and shook her head. "Of course you don't. It's just one more thing I have to teach you…"

She stood up, and started mumbling things to herself as she packed some last-minute items in a carry-all.

I looked over at the trunk, and decided to open it. It seemed as though Lady Kurenai had forgotten my presence.

Inside were more beautiful dresses and some toiletries. I also found a couple of my personal things from my old life, though there were very few of them. There were a few dog-earred books, left to me by my parents though I couldn't read. Books were valuable, even ones such as these. I had a flower pressing book, filled with dried flowers stolen from the manor garden.

And there was something else, something curious. A ring, with a tiny ruby in the center. I looked at it, stunned. It wasn't mine… so who's was it?

"Yes, I packed you some necessities. Anko added some of your things."

I looked it over. Anko? Anko had packed this? It wasn't the gaudiest of jewelry, to be sure, but it was certainly worth something. I wondered if it was really Anko's...

I discreetly slipped it onto my finger. I wasn't the kind of girl to let a jewel go to waste, especially when I'd never worn a gem before.

Kurenai shut her carry-all with a snap.

She surveyed me.

"Well," she said, "it's time to go."

I'd seen the Uchihas' carriages before – they were wonderful vehicles, adorned with a deep blue fabric and the Uchiha symbol, the fan – but never before had I ridden in them.

I followed Lady Kurenai, trailing just as far behind her as I was supposed to (she had alerted me beforehand that in public I was to trail five steps behind her, call her 'Lady Kurenai', and not to speak unless spoken to).

I saw Sasuke on the way out. I wanted to speak to him, or at least smile at him, but the very thought of initiating any sort of interaction was nerve-wracking.

Every member of the Duke's rather large household was gathered. A smaller percentage of them were dressed in their clothes for the long journey, ready to leave. A larger percentage was about doing chores – some were loading trunks into carriages, some were checking that the aristocrasy was comfortable, and some were just standing about, enjoying the scene.

I saw Kiba. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

I didn't see Ino, though, or Anko. I wished I could give them both one last hug goodbye.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lady Kurenai climb into a carriage. I hurried to join her.

I was surprised that Lady Kurenai had her own carriage, but I did not question it. It was at this time, however, that I suspected Lady Kurenai had more power than most people suspected.

The rolls began to wheel, and we were off.

The first half-hour or so was very awkward. Lady Kurenai immediately took out a book and started reading.

I just sat there. I was bored, but my thoughts – which tumbled around in my head – occupied my well enough.

Soon I became restless. I fidgeted for about the hundredth time when Lady Kurenai looked up, irritated.

"Sakura, can you sit still for just ten minutes?" she said, closing her book.

"I'm sorry, La- Kurenai. It's nothing. Don't let me trouble you."

"It's not proper manners to fidget so much. Do you need something?"

I hesitated. It was not my place to ask for things from my mistress, but she didn't seem to mind. She was _asking _me to ask her for them.

"I'm bored," I stated flatly.

She smiled. "Ah, there we go. You've finally gotten to the point." She looked down at her book, then at me. "You can't read, can you?"

I shook my head, although I was hesitant to let her know I didn't have such a skill. It was normal for servants, but reading was something nobles were taught from a very young age.

"Don't worry. Reading isn't something that most nobles hold in high regard, anyway," She snorted. "It's about time I taught you how to play cards anyway…"

The rest of the journey passed with Kurenai (as I had finally begun to call her) teaching me what I needed to know for court. I learned how to embroider and play cards.

As a servant I had played cards, but none of the games that Kurenai played. These games were foreign, full of different rules. The servants' games were much simpler.

I also learned etiquette. It was very confusing. Much of it – the more important rules, anyway – were common sense, but some of the details were so tedious that they made me want to shout.

Still, after a week (by the time the journey was nearly over), Kurenai was fretting because, in her words, "I haven't taught you enough".

It was a sunny, lovely day when we arrived. Uchihas' entourage pulled into the long, U-shaped road in front of the castle.

I stepped out of the carriage. Despite my training for the past week, my mouth was agape and I looked like a fool.

The palace was beautiful. It was made of beautiful, warm stone and the front lawn was adorned with a fountain, its waters gleaming in the sunlight, and perfectly pruned shrubbery.

Kurenai gave me a 'look', signaling that I should follow her. I hastily picked up my skirts and followed her through the doorway.


	4. Daffodils

The grand hall was marble, with a dome ceiling and a golden chandelier dripping with emeralds. Below my feet, patterned with gold into the marble, was the symbol of Konoha.

I had thought the Uchiha manor – with its rich blue and red decorations – had been elegant, yet this was breathtaking.

But I was getting used to this by now. I didn't let my eyes linger too long on anything, not wanting to look like a fool as I had in the front yard.

I felt a hand around my arm. It was a boy, his face mostly covered by his garments. He was pale, with brown hair and odd, dark-tinted glasses.

"Kurenai needs you to go to your room," he mumbled under his breath.

"W-who are you?" I muttered in reply.

"You may call me Shino," he mumbled, "considering that we're of about the same rank. Though I suppose you're higher than I am." So he was another servant like me.

Shino. I made a point of remembering it for next time.

"Come, Sakura. Kurenai instructed you to wait in her room, and to unpack the bags."

"Are you another of her servants?" I asked as I followed him. I glanced back over my shoulder at the hustle and bustle – people from the palace were coming out to greet the rest of the group, and I wished to stay and be part of the welcoming festivities.

"Yes, I suppose. I'm her footman."

Normally, footmen were the lowest of servants, but if you were someone's personal footman it ranked you higher than normal. Which did make us nearly equal, although I never quite understood how that sort of thing worked.

He had a pile of bags in his hands, those belonging to myself and Kurenai.

We walked away from the great hall, down into another corridor.. He set the bags down in front of a door, gilded with gold on the edges.

"This is the room that Kurenai always stays in when she comes here. Now that you're with her, you will stay in the adjoining room.

He handed me a key, also gold. "She has entrusted this to you."

He gave a quick bow and walked off.

I looked at the key for a moment, then opened the door.

Overall, the suite consisted of four rooms: mine, Kurenai's, a bathroom, and a sort of living room.

My room was small and simple. There was minimal furniture (though what was present was not at all shabby) and no decoration, unlike in Kurenai's and the main room.

I unpacked the bags as I had been instructed. It actually was quite odd to do work in my new position. Kurenai only gave me small errands to do. She had told me once that she viewed me more as a companion than a servant.

Kurenai finally came in just as I'd finished, looking a bit tired. After all, our journey had been long and I was quick enough to discover that pleasantries sometimes bothered her.

"Ah, hello. You unpacked, right?"

I nodded.

"Good. I can't trust anyone at this court to do that…"

She noticed my puzzled look and explained. "Oh, Sakura, it's not as if I had anything really to hide. But not everyone at this place is completely loyal to Queen Tsunade, although the queen herself is a kind person."

I just nodded. I had decided long ago that the best way to gain information was to be a good listener.

"And those Hyuugas are here…" she said disdainfully as she slumped onto the couch, "which means that there's a lot of cut-throat tension."

I nodded again.

She sat there a bit longer, and then heaved herself to her feet.

"I'm going to bed," she declared.

I sat down, thinking. Anko had always said that I was not a quick thinker, but a good, thorough one. I did not like to make quick decisions, although I could be rather good at it. I analyzed things instead.

Kurenai angrily stuck her head out of her door, before I could even get any real thinking done.

"Yes?" I asked.

"They've forgotten the flowers!" she exclaimed, "I've just noticed! All the vases are here… but there aren't any flowers!"

Kurenai was very partial to flowers. I'd found out that when it came to the big things – her education, the fact that she had a roof over her head – Kurenai was very grateful. But when it came to little things – like waking up late and having flowers in her room – Kurenai took them for granted.

I stood up. "I'll get them delivered as soon as possible. Whom should I go see?"

She smiled, pleased at my willingness. "A man named Iruka," she told me, "he directs the servants here."

_Like Anko, _I thought to myself, automatically liking the man.

"A man named Iruka, who directs the servants. I understand."

She sighed. "Good. Make sure they're put in by tomorrow morning. I like wildflowers for this time of year."

She shut her door and left me to my task.

* * *

I wandered through the halls, half-hoping I would run into a friendly face so I could ask for help. But another part of me wanted to do this on my own… I had a need for approval, a need to do things right. It accounted for my enthusiasm and perfectionism, both curses in my eyes. 

I looked around the candle-lit corridor and sighed. I was thoroughly lost. Just my luck.

Someone was standing behind me. I whipped around, glowering.

"Are you lost?" a boy asked. He had a goofy grin on his face that reminded me of Kiba's, though his was somehow more good-natured. And there was something in him that was reminiscent of Anko.

Still, I didn't soften. I was exhausted.

"No," I said sarcastically. He looked at me doubtfully.

"Are you sure about that? Because-"

"Yes, I'm lost," I snapped, folding my arms across my chest, "are you happy now?"

He looked put out. "You don't have to be so unkind," he told me indignantly.

I softened, and scolded myself for taking out my anger on him. It wasn't his fault I was hopeless.

I uncrossed my arms and sighed. I gave my story as quickly as I could. "My name is Sakura Haruno, and I'm an attendant to Lady Kurenai. My mistress needs me to find a certain Iruka and deliver an order to him. I am not familiar with this castle and I'm lost."

He smiled at me. He had gleaming blue eyes that lit up when he did so.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I work directly under Iruka, so I can find him for you."

I smiled, relieved. His smile was contagious.

"Come on, Miss Sakura, just follow me."

"You can call me Sakura. It's fine… I used to be a scullery maid," I admitted, "so I really don't feel comfortable with any kind of title."

"Really?" he said. We were walking now. He seemed to know where he was going, which was somehow comforting. "I would've never thought a girl like you would be a scullery maid."

I was slightly insulted by this, but more than anything I was annoyed. Great. He was flirting with me.

"Well, I was," I said matter-of-factly, "so you don't need to call me 'Miss'."

"It's fine," he said. I couldn't see his face, as I was following him from behind, but he sounded amused, "it suits you."

Miss Sakura didn't suit me at all, in my opinion, but I let it be.

We didn't speak much more, but our silence was comfortable enough.

We went further and further into the castle, until the hallways were less luxurious and there were less candles lit along the walls. It didn't faze me… this was the sort of place I'd grown up in.

Soon we entered a kitchen. It was better lit here, and even at this late hour there were a couple of servants going about their business.

"Here we are," he said triumphantly, then called:  
"Iruka!"

A man came up to him, a cross look on his face.

"Naruto, where have you-" he noticed me.

I explained the situation quickly. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm Lady Kurenai's attendant. She needs flowers, and she insists asks that they be delivered by tomorrow morning."

Now Iruka glared at Naruto again. "Naruto! That was your job!" He shook his head disapprovingly. Naruto winced

Iruka softened. "Naruto…" he grumbled, "I'll give you another chance. Take care of this girl's request, you understand? If Lady Kurenai is unhappy, she'll report it to the duke, and then we'd have a real situation on our hands."

Naruto gulped and nodded feverishly.

As soon as Iruka was out of sight, Naruto loosened up.

"Heh, sorry about that," he apologized, scratching the back of his head, "I'll have them delivered by tomorrow."

"Fine," I said shortly. I was tired at this point, and the fact that this boy was the reason for my chore did not endear him to me.

"What kind of flowers do you like?" he asked.

"Lady Kurenai wants wildflowers," I instructed, "and _please _remember, they need to be delivered by tomorrow morning."

He made a face. "I asked you which flowers _you _liked."

"It's really not for me to decide," I said, my voice hard.

"Just tell me," he insisted.

"Daffodils," I finally relented.

He didn't reply, just looked off into space thoughtfully.

"Well, goodbye… Naruto. It was nice meeting you…"

"It was nice meeting you, too!" he told me, his grin once again on his face.

* * *

I managed to find my way back to the room. Kurenai was already asleep, so I couldn't tell her of my success. 

I went into my room. It was simple – not much larger than Kurenai's walk-in closet – but it was better than anything I'd had as a scullery maid.

I snuggled into the covers and slept well. But not without thinking, first, of Ino and Anko. I'll admit that I cried a bit.

I felt guilty, I suppose. Here I was sleeping in a comfortable bed, making… well, could I call Naruto a friend?

Wheras they were sitting back in the dingy servants' sleeping area, missing me.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up, having slept in late. 

The first thing I noticed was flowers. My room hadn't had any vases, but someone had moved one into my room and somehow found space for it on my nightstand.

And he'd filled it with daffodils.


	5. Escort

a/n: So much thanks to all who reviewed! Pretty, pretty please review? Please? gives you watery anime eyes Ah, forget it. Enjoy!

* * *

"You don't know how to read?" he asked me.

I nodded, slightly ashamed. I shouldn't have been… after all, Naruto wasn't the sort of boy who would know that sort of thing.

He looked off into the distance. He does that sometimes, when he thinks. Thinking is not by any stretch Naruto's strong point.

"I can read," he volunteered, shocking me.

"R-really?" I said, like it was no big deal. But it was.

"Heh, not well," he amended, trying to make me feel more comfortable, "but I can teach you sometime…"

I cut him off. "No need," I hastened to say. I felt a blush creeping onto my pale skin, and hoped he didn't notice.

I had made an effort to be friendly toward him – not a difficult task, as he was a welcoming person – but it was still awkward when he volunteered himself so freely specifically for my benefit. It was obvious he would do anything to please me. It was obvious he'd had feelings for me since the first time we met.

But I didn't return them.

Still, I didn't want to lose a friend. I had been coming down to the kitchen in every moment of my free time. I suppose I felt I owed him something for his kindness – for the flowers. Besides, I enjoyed my time with him and I knew no one else.

His face fell. "Are you sure? Because I-"

I bit my lip. "Oooh, Kurenai wanted me back two minutes ago," I said, nervously. It was true, although it was hardly a cause for worry. Kurenai usually wasn't very picky about my punctuality.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Tonight's the ball, of course. You're a girl, and girls take forever to get ready!"

I rolled my eyes, although I had a sinking feeling in my stomach.

Ball? What ball?

"Sakura?" he said, snapping me out of my anxious thoughts.

"Yes?" I looked at him. He was looking at the floor and blushing.

"I was wondering if…"

But before he could finish I was running out of the kitchen.

"'Bye, Naruto! Kurenai needs me, I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

No sooner had I left the kitchen than I bumped into someone.

She dropped the tray over the floor. I had a sudden déjà vu about my own experience dropping a tray…

"I'm so sorry," I apologized quickly. I feebly picked up a couple shards from the floor.

The girl gave me a somewhat cold look. She looked tired.

"It's fine," she said weakly, "go on, I'll clean it up."

She bent down and began to mop up the mess.

"I'm Sakura," I said cautiously. Something told me that this girl didn't like nobles very much at all.

"Well, _Miss _Sakura, I've got this mess so you can go on. Really," She said, tucking the dirty rag back into her apron. An apron like I had once worn.

She stood up and met my eyes for a moment before looking back down, the place where servants are trained to look. She had deep brown eyes that currently gleamed with something resembling disdain.

My temper erupted. Despite the multitude of times I had broken/caused people to break various china, I was not clumsy.

No, I had a red-hot temper.

After all, I didn't even know this girl. Why did she hate me just for being of the upper-class? Why, that was the same as me hating her because she was a servant!

"What's your name?" I asked her coldly. I felt sure that my eyes matched my tone.

"Tenten," she said, looking up at me. The look in her eyes now was laughing, mocking me. It made me even angrier, as I'm sure was her goal.

I pursed my lips together. I turned my back on her.

"Just clean it up," I told her, stomping off.

Tenten. I might have been friends with her if I had been wearing that same apron still…

* * *

"Sakura, you're twenty minutes late!"

I winced. "Sorry, sorry," I apologized, "I-"

"I'm usually not very strict," Kurenai went on, "but twenty minutes! You'd think you could be a little more punctual, a little more-"

"Ladylike." I finished for her.

"Precisely," she said, quite calm now. She smiled at me.

"I heard there was a ball tonight," I mused, "is that why you're angry?"

"Yes," she said, surprised, "How did you hear of it?"

"My friend from the kitchens," I explained shortly.

She arranged some flowers. "A scullery maid?" she asked distractedly.

"A footman."

She stopped and turned to me, delighted.

"Sakura! You've found an admirer!"  
I looked down at the floor. "Not really," I muttered, even though 'admirer' was probably a good tag for Naruto.

She laughed. "Of course, it wouldn't do to go to the ball with him."

I flared up a bit. "What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't betray any of my fury, though I knew the answer.

"Oh, Sakura," she said, realizing her mistake, "This is a formal event, a public one." She hesitated, then spoke again.

"It's not as if… as if you _can't _have a relationship with him. I'm just saying… at court, people put on two faces." She looked me in the eye. "Their public face, and their real face."

I was unnerved. Was Kurenai talking about herself? The way she said it, you'd think she'd have experience with it.

I realized that my experience was meager, but you could take that incident with Tenten for proof…

I looked away from her gaze. Her voice automatically began louder, brighter.

"Anyway, I found you a dress! And an escort"

"So you've already picked someone out for me?" I said.

She gave me a 'look'. I suppose that the displeasure in my voice had leaked out.

"Sakura," she warned, "cooperate. I promise you, he's a nice boy. You'll like him… I'm not _forcing _him on you, by any means."

"Fine," I said cautiously, "who is he? Is it Shino?"

"That's a good guess, but no. Shino is a bit too low in position… no, I found the perfect boy," she smiled triumphantly. "His name is Rock Lee."

"Who? What kind of a name is that?"

She clicked her tongue, though she obviously found my comment humorous.

"He's the nephew of Sir Gai. In fact, Rock Lee is of a higher rank than yourself… you should feel lucky."

"Whose court does he belong to?"

"Well, he's not part of anyone's court. He's one of those men that lives on a countryside estate, enjoying his wealth. He doesn't involve himself much in the going-ons of court. Smart man. But I suppose even he cannot resist an invitation from the Queen herself."

I pursed my lips.

Kurenai noticed my displeasure and changed the subject to one that was much brighter.

"I found a dress for you! And shoes as well…"

Eagerly I followed her. At the mention of a new outfit, I began to anticipate the ball.

And… and perhaps _he _would be there…

Sasuke...


	6. Her Majesty, Queen Tsunade

I sat nervously, stiffly, on the couch in Kurenai's suite. She sat across from me, looking more elegant than ever in her finery for the ball.

I supposed I looked pretty, too, though I couldn't match up to her. My dress was lacy, light, and a dark pink color. I was wearing the ruby ring, as usual, though Kureni had also leant me a delicate golden necklace.

"He'll be here soon," she reminded me, though we both knew it. I was anxious, I must say. Like any girl off to her first dance with a boy.

I was different from most noble girls. I had always been close, friendly, with males. Take Kiba, for example. But from what I'd observed, that was unacceptable in the noble world. Relationships were formal, and boy-girl friendship seemed to be nonexistent among them.

Of course, I'd had my love for Sasuke ever since I was a little girl. But… that was different… There was a reason I loved him, a reason I kept close to my heart…

Kurenai pulled me out of my reverie. "Please Sakura, try to enjoy yourself," she pleaded.

I realized that someone had just knocked at the door. I quickly stood up.

Kurenai cleared her throat, then opened her door. She was all smiles.

"Ah, Sir Gai, how good to see you!" She curtsied.

A man stepped in. I took a step back, although I made a hurried curtsy.

"S-sir Gai!" I said, trying to be pleasant, "How good to finally meet you!"

He smiled at me, giving me a thumbs up. He had a strange haircut, and his outfit was a vivid green.

To be quite blunt he was… eccentric. Eccentric and somehow frightening.

"Ah, so this is Lady Sakura?" I fidgeted from foot to foot. 'Lady'? That wasn't my proper title, and I was sure he was trying to flatter me by calling me such.

He chuckled. My overall first impression of him was that he was kind, but not someone I wanted to get to know.

I hoped his nephew would be a bit better.

Then a boy walked in. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" he asked.

I merely nodded warily. He was a mirror image of Sir Gai…

"I am Rock Lee! I vow to love and protect you!"

Now I felt the blood rushing to my head, in an unpleasnant way.

"NO WA-"

Kurenai shot me a very, very nasty look. Sir Gai and Sir Lee looked puzzled.

"Er, that sounds wonderful!" I declared in a fake-sugar voice. It seemed to fool Sir Gai and Sir Lee, though Kurenai's glare lingered.

I curtsied again. "So nice to meet you, Sir Lee,"

He smiled, obviously excited. "You may call me Lee!"

There were a few more pleasantries. When Sir Gai declared that it was time to go, Kurenai practically shoved Lee and me out the door.

"Have fun you two!" she chirped.

I would have given her a glare like the one she'd given me earlier, but the door was already shut.

I wondered where she was going, what she was doing. Wasn't she going to come? I cast a glance to my left. Well, Sir Gai was escorting us. I suppose that was enough…

But the question was still there: Where was Kurenai going?

The ball was lavish. There was a whir of silk dresses and tunics on the dance floor, and the palace was decorated in the most lovely way.

Lee chattered on and on… I don't know why, but he seemed to hold some admiration for me. It was really quite strange.

I searched frantically for a friendly face. Lee was very kind, but it disorienting to be thrust into an uncomfortable situation with no familiar faces.

Finally, we sat down. It was time for the feast to begin.

I sat next to Lee, of course, but there was another person at my side.

He cast me a lazy look before going back to piling things on his plate.

I couldn't help but feel a bit irritated. After all, he was sitting right next to me and he hadn't bothered to even give me a 'hello' or a 'my name is…'

"My name is Sakura Haruno," I said, through somewhat gritted teeth. I'd finally made up my mind to initiate conversation with him.

"Shikamaru Nara," he said. He sounded bored. "You're Lady Kurenai's assistant, aren't you?"

"Yes," I said slowly, "and how did you know that?"

It seemed as though, for just a moment, he realized some error. But he quickly regained his calm.

"You learn this kind of thing," he told me, "hmm, I suppose I need to tell you a bit more about myself." He took a long sip of his drink before finishing his statement, "I work for a man named Asuma in the Hyuuga household."

"Oh," was all I said. I looked away and put some roasted chicken onto my plate.

"You don't need to worry," he reassured me. He certainly sounded calm, and it helped. "Asuma doesn't mind if I talk to Uchiha attendants, and I don't think Kurenai, of all people, would mind you talking to a Hyuuga attendant."

"You know Kurenai personally?"

I expected to see that flick of apprehension again, but it didn't' come. He poured himself another cup of liquid.

"Not really," he responded, leaving it at that.

Suddenly, trumpets began to play the fanfare, signaling the queen and her guests of honors' entrance.

I straightened up in my seat, my breath getting shallower at the mere thought of Sasuke's entrance.

First the queen herself came in. In her regal, trailing gown she walked down the aisle to the head seat at the table. She wasn't married, which gave her power an even greater sense of awe. Women could be quite powerful – that was something that Kurenai had told me many times, not to mention how often Anko had said things along that line – but the queen was bold and obvious in her power, and unusual thing for our age.

For a moment, as she walked down the pathway, I thought I might have made eye-contact with her. Her glance was appraising before she turned away.

After she got the head of the table, she smiled at the crowd, who waited silently for their monarch to speak.

"Ladies, Sirs, thank you all so much for attending."

As if anyone would deny an invitation. And she knew it.

"I would like to warmly welcome tonight three families. I'm afraid that I didn't have enough time to honor all of our honorable guests individually."

She gave a fake, yet tinkling laugh, and the table of people laughed with her.

"I give you our main guests of honor… the royal family of Suna!"  
Suna? I was amazed. I had heard of that place, the royal city of a different country, but had never imagined I would see anyone who lived within its walls.

A man walked out, a headdress covering his face with a sort of traingular-shaped headdress. It was the traditional garb of queens, and kings, and Queen Tsunade herself even wore it at the most somber of occasions (though apparently she preferred her royal gowns).

Following him were three children. Not really children, really. The youngest-looking was a boy, a boy with a cold, distant look in his dark-lined eyes. He was short, and perhaps younger than me. His mouth was a straight, hard line. A character was written on his forehead – love.

Another boy, this one with strange markings on his face. He smiled, but he didn't look particularly excited either. He had ruffled brown hair, even though it looked as though he'd tried to gel it down.

Lastly, a girl – older than me, it seemed. She wore an exotic-looking dress of deep purple. Her face was lowered, but she looked up from her fan – in my direction. She smiled slightly, then put her fan over her face again. She was blonde, with an odd hairstyle.

They glided down the hall, not giving a second glance to anyone. The Suna king smiled warmly at Queen Tsunade, who reciprocated. He took her hand, lightly kissed her royal diamond.

He and his children took the places on her right side.

"Now I welcome two other very honorable families, who have joined me her for many years, ever since I was a little girl. The Hyuugas, and the Uchihas!"

The Hyuugas and the Uchihas paraded in, casting the subtlest of glares at one another. Apparently, they didn't like sharing the spotlight with their mortal enemy.

The one leading the Uchiha clan was, as I suspected, Itachi. My heart gave a little skip when I saw Sasuke trailing quietly behind him.

I hardly noticed the Hyuugas – they were a much larger clan. The Uchihas had many of the family dead, while the Hyuugas took pride in their expansive family.

Leading them was a man – he had the trademark white eyes of the Hyuuga clan – a very odd trait which I marveled at, seeing it now in person.

Behind him, following timidly with her eyes lowered to the ground, was a girl. She had the look of a pixie to her – small and perky. She was wearing an expensive dress that rivaled Queen Tsunade's in its quality.

Behind her was another girl, this one with her head held high. She was a little girl, very young to be at court. But unlike the other (whom I assumed was her sister… they were very similar physically) she had an air of confidence.

Next to the older girl was a boy. I would've thought him the older girl's betrothed, except for his white eyes – indicating that he was, indeed, a Hyuuga.

The walked to the table, taking their seats.

As Sasuke passed, I smiled. He didn't see me.

We feasted, chatter abound. I listened to Lee ramble.

After I had watched Sasuke for a while (he never once looked my way… causing my heart to sink) I looked around for Kurenai.

Finally, I found her. She was talking to a man, a man with a youthful appearance, but unusual gray hair. He wore a mask, causing me to wonder further at his identity.

I wondered if they were together...? Was that where Kurenai had been escaping to all this time? I must say, I felt a bit irritated. Didn't she trust me enougth to tell me about their relationship?

Of course, this was all assumption. I really knew nothing. I suppose the real trust issue was that she hadn't told me _what _she was doing.

I felt a finger tap me, tap me on the shoulder. With a start, I turned.

"Hello?" I inquired timidly.

The woman was deathly pale with long dark hair and an odd expression.

Her voice matched her looks. "Is anyone sitting there?" she pointed to the seat next to me -Shikamaru's.

My reply was automatic. "Ye-"

But she'd already sat down.

She gave me a grin. "So, dear, what is your name?"

I took in a breath, didn't respond.

Lee grabbed my hand. "Come! It is time to dance."

He gave the woman a look, one that told her to go. She gave one last smile, unafraid, but walked off anyway.

"Who was that?" he asked me.

"I have no idea," I whispered, my voice shaking slightly.

a/n: Review! Five reviews a chapter, that's all I ask.


	7. Roses Red

I woke up sleepy, being unaccustomed to such late nights. Looking wearily at the little clock on my nightstand, I realized that it was 6 AM sharp - the time I'd always woken up since I was young.

I sighed as I began to unbutton my nightgown (a nightgown! to thing that two weeks ago I'd been wearing my tatty old shift!). My old habits were still not gone: I still woke up at 6 each morning.

I glanced over at the daffodills, flushing slightly at the sight. They were getting dry and old, wilting, but I couldn't bear to get rid of them. I had no idea why.

Once I had changed into my dress, this one a deep blue, I quietly opened the door out into the suite. Kurenai usually slept in until eight, at least, so I had to be quiet. But and was stunned by what I found.

It was Kurenai, moodily fingering the petals of a red rose, one of a dozen.

She whipped her head my way when she saw me. It was easy to see that she was surprised by that gesture, although she tried to sound as though I hadn't startled her.

"Good morning, Sakura," she greeted.

I sat down in an armchair. "And why are you up so early, Kurenai?" I inquired.

She looked down at the petals, obviously knowing what I was thinking.

"They came early this morning. I was awoken by the page - you can rest assured that I had no idea the bouquet would be sent prior to that."

"And which gentleman sent them to you?"

She just smiled.

Now she was beginning to annoy me. "Come on, Kurenai! Tell me. Is it the.. the gray-haired man with the mask?"

Instead of looking, guilty or stunned, she merely burst out laughing.

"No, no, Kakashi? Never!"

"Kakashi?" I said, my interest piqued, "He's the masked man?"

Kurenai calmed herself, looking a bit embarassed by her unladylike outburst. "Yes. No one knows why he wears a mask... I have heard that she shows his true face to few people."

I couldn't help but think what a strange man he was.

"What does he do?"

"He's just a part of the gentry, Sakura - like Sir Gai. A wealthy man with no formal title. He works for the Uchihas."

"Really? I never saw him around..."

"No, of course not. He was only just hired. He's the new tutor for Sasuke... used to work at the palace as an advisor to the queen."

"Advisor to the queen! Why would he give up such a position?"

Kurenai laughed wryly. "Sakura, you really have no idea how things work here. Kakshi is a very... relaxed man in most situations. I'm sure that while the pressure of court does not break him, it irritates him greatly. To stay here year 'round? Who would want that?"

I couldn't help but nod my head, remembering the chilling smile of the woman the other night. I hadn't seen her again the whole time, making me wonder at her disappearance. What did she want with me? The answer couldn't be good…

"Well, I'm off!" Kurenai said with a last smile, which somehow seemed insincere as though she were truly feeling something other than happiness.

"Put those in a vase, will you? I'll see you later, Sakura!"

The door shut, and she was gone.

I realized too late I'd forgotten to ask where she'd been last night… sighing again, I spread myself out on the couch, slumping back into the seat. A reminiscent smile came to my lips. Last night had been a good time.

Yes, I'd gone with Lee. But he wasn't so bad. I only wished it could've been someone different… like Sasuke…

Or even Naruto.

I scolded myself for thinking of him, then realized that I should get the roses put away.

As I did this, I continued to think about last night. It had all been one great whir of motion, of excitement. There was only one spot of darkness in the night…

The woman. The woman with eyes like coal.

I shivered as I though of her, nearly dropping the crystal vase of roses I was holding.

I set the vase down and sat down again, but now I couldn't relax. Even in the shadows, I saw her face. It had been the same way last night, when I'd tried to sleep. The reason I was so tired might have had something to do with nightmares - nightmares about her.

I left the house to go on a quick walk. Nothing much, just a walk through the gardens. I could smell the flowers, enjoy the nature, drink in the sunlight. Anything to get rid of the shadows.

And then, following an fortunate trend, I - this time literally - bumped into someone I was longing to see: Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

a/n: Thanks so much for all your support! I'm up to an average of 3 a chapter! I know NaruSaku seems to be more popular by the votes, but I'll definately have some SakuSasu in here (sorry to the NaruSaku fans... at this rate there's a good chance it'll end up NaruSaku, though). Review! Remember, the reviews are what made me update so quickly:) 


	8. Violets Blue: Childhood Memory

-a/n: Yay! I'm so glad I'm not getting a ton of SakuSasu bashing for this chappie! Anyway, enjoy it, although it's a bit short. Next chapter is really long. For more info on this story, **check my profile. **I'll update my profile every chapter so I don't have to add these long author's notes.

**VERY IMPORTANT: **I'm going to change the title to **Lady Sakura, **so keep an eye out. It'll have the same summary.

**Thanks for all the reviews! **I'm going for an average of five a chapter, but more would be wonderful. I know that there are a lot more people reading this story than there are reviewing it, so just a few more reviews would be wonderful.

* * *

I looked at the blue flowers of the plant. Violets. I reached out, although my hand hesitated for a moment. Finally I plucked it. 

I admired it shortly, thinking what I nice addition it would be for my book of pressed flowers. I turned around quickly, for silly as it might be I was frightened someone might have seen me steal the palace flower….

And this is when I bumped into a boy. I fell down.

"Excuse me," I said, a bit annoyed.

Until I looked up.

"Oh," I said nervously, "Master Sasuke…"

His hound was outstretched. For me? Sasuke Uchiha was helping me up?  
He must have thought me stupid for not realizing this right away, and perhaps I was. Quickly, I took his hand and stood up.

I brushed off my kirt (in spite of a lack of dirt) in an attempt to avert his eyes. I was sure my face was flaming red by this time. Why, oh why, did I have to be such a klutz every time I saw him?  
"You don't have to call me 'master' anymore," he told me, slowly, "I think… I think Sasuke would be sufficient." He walked down the pathway, and I followed. I was eager to stay by his side, unwilling as I might be to speak. But despite my will, words tumbled out of my mouth.

"Sasuke… I need to ask you something…"

He looked peeved, probably hoping I would leave him alone, just get what I wanted to say out. I knew he didn't return my feelings, but this was somehow painful.

I sucked in a long breath. I had wanted to ask this for years, and finally - know that we were alone - I could ask it.

"Do you remember? Do you remember the day that started it all?"

There was a long silence, his face cold and unrevealing.

* * *

_She hummed a little tune to herself as she walked down the hallway. Despite her humming, she looked irritated, as though she would rather be doing anything right now than changing linens._

_She heard wailing. Loud wailing. She decided to seek the source of this noise, as most children would._

_They were coming from the nearby door, the young master Uchiha's. She shifted the wicker basket of sheets to the other side of her hips, hesitated for a good long moment, then turned the doorknob._

_The slightly-opened door sent a slit of light into the pitch-dark room._

_"Hello?" she called, her voice wobbling, "is everything alright?"_

_Sniffles. The wailing ceased._

_A boy, his eyes puffy but defiant, looked up from the mountain of blankets piled on the bed - almost as if to protect him._

_"Go away," he spat, "what would you know? You scullery rat!"_

_She was startled by his voice; his venomous tone, but she somehow felt that it was misdirected. _

_"Are you sure?" she asked again, voice trembling. She was scared - she wasn't supposed to be in the master's room, probably not supposed to know about his crying, and definitely not supposed to ask questions and talk back. And his tone… it was what scared her most of all._

_Still, her heart went out to him. She didn't know what was making this boy cry, but it had to be terrible._

_Suddenly, his anger seemed to subside. He looked down guiltily._

_"Yes," he whispered, "I'm alright."_

_She timidly made her way closer, then kneeled near his bed. "What's wrong?"_

_He turned away. "My mommy and daddy are gone," he said, voice cracking badly. He brought his hands to his face, apparently wiping tears away._

_"My mommy and daddy are dead, too," she said matter-of-factly. She didn't understand what was so terrible about that… but of course, she'd never known her parents._

_"My mommy would give me hugs before I went to bed. Daddy would smile at me all the time… and tell me how strong I was." He sniffed._

_She had to admit that sounded nice._

_"My brother won't tell me anything. They just died this morning… Last night they were still alive, even though Mommy said her tummy really hurt…" his sniffing became more violent. "Some of the servants say my big brother did it! He wouldn't, he'd never do that!"_

_There was a long silence, broken only by his weeping._

_She reached out, took his hand. He took it reluctantly._

_"I have no idea how you feel," she whispered honestly, "but it sounds awful."_

_Pause._

_"I'm Sasuke."_

_"I'm Sakura."_

_And from that day forth, she loved him. _

_Because she could never forget that little boy, who looked to her for comfort. And when she gave him that comfort he so desperately needed, he gave her the biggest smile she'd ever received in return._

_For a year after that, she visited him: he pretended to be ill for a whole year, just so he wouldn't have to deal with the rumors and his brother, though perhaps he really was sick. Heartsick._

_She would sneak in after she'd finished her chores and give him company. He would sneak her sweets, a rarity for her. And they became friends, although undoubtedly they had been friends from the first time they joined hands._

_But soon after his birthday, they'd been separated: Itachi started bringing in tutors for his brother, keeping him busy. And in one last hushed goodbye, little Sasuke explained that he could never see her again. Itachi had forbidden it._

_And yet, to this very day, Sakura had hung on to her hope.

* * *

_

The silence seemed to last forever.

Then, finally:

"Yes."

He stood up and left me, sitting in the garden with the slightest of smiles on my face.

I knew that he was smiling too.

* * *

a/n: Review, even if you hate SakuSasu. 


	9. Suna's Royal Bitch

a/n: I have more of this done, but I had so much more to fit in that I decided to split it up. Enjoy! Next chapter should be out shortly. Remember to review... I'm still under my coveted average of 5 reviews a chapter. Love much from Maiden-Chan!

* * *

I sat near the open window, hopelessly hoping to catch a breeze. The truth was that tt was only slightly less hot outdoors. 

I felt myself sweating in my heavy dress. I used an old fan of Kurenai's, relieving my plight only the slightest bit.

Kurenai, on the other hand, somehow managed to look as glamorous as she always did. Her hair wasn't limp. Her body wasn't covered in sweat.

"I'm off, Sakura!" she chirped sweetly.

I gave her the usual glare as she left our suite. As usual, she didn't notice.

I had no idea where she went to all this time, and I must say it bothered me. Just when it felt like Kurenai and I were becoming closer, she became busier, it seemed, than the queen herself.

With a dejected sigh I turned back to the window.

A lone bird dared to chirp.

My eyes wandered, and I found myself looking at Kurenai's book. I heaved myself up, picked up the book, and turned it around in my hands.

Finally I opened it.

The letters inside were very familiar, but none of them meant anything. I put the book down and went back to my window seat.

I had been begging Kurenai to teach me how to read, but she was so busy that she couldn't find time for me. I realized that it was not my place to demand things of her, my mistress, but I was hurt all the same.

There was a knock on the door. I sluggishly walked over to open it.

Outside, a rather…. Er, _fat _boy was fidgeting. He smiled widely when he saw me, prompting me to smile back. He bowed.

"Lady Kurenai? No-no, wait…" he looked as though he was thinking. He shook his head. "You must be her attendant." He quickly wiped sweat off of his brow.

"Yes," I replied, tired, "I'm Sakura."

"Miss Sakura," he said, smiling again,,"can you relay a message to Lady Kurenai?"

"Why of course I can," I giggled, suddenly feeling better. He was comical.

"There is to be another formal feast tonight. _And _court has been extended to two months instead of one."

I felt my spirits rise. I had already started to think about my imminent farewell to the palace, which would have been in a week, and it had pained me greatly. I didn't know how I could bear to leave… well, Naruto. He was my friend, and saying goodbye to your friends is never easy - that is how I justified the feeling. I remembered Anko, and Ino. Yes, I would get to see them when I got back… but….

I shook the thought off. Now, the realization that there was _another feast _dawned upon me. I groaned out loud when I thought of another night dancing with Lee. As much as I liked him, a night of his rambling was never anticipated…

"What is it?" the page asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, don't worry, page." I assured him.

He bowed again. "It's Chouji. Goodbye, Miss Sakura!" he said, as he… well, _waddled _away. I giggled again and closed the door.

Then I sat back down at the windowsill, now entertaining thoughts of Sasuke asking me to dance…

* * *

Kurenai was somewhat pained to learn of another feast. The last formal dinner had been two weeks ago, soon after our arrival.

"I'm too busy for a feast!" she fumed.

"Too busy doing what?" was my sly question. She gave me a hard look, and didn't respond.

* * *

Kurenai had permitted me to go, without an escort this time. She said that this was not the opening ball, and an escort was not necessary (though a letter from Lee had been delivered by a page requesting my attendance with the boy).

This time I wore a simple, blue gown. It was of fine materials, but it was all chiffon, silk, and cotton. Light, airy materials… it felt heavenly. I was angry that Kurenai hadn't given me this dress earlier in the day, but I was too enamored by it to be angry with her.

I was surprised to find that I was seated far, far away from Kurenai, who had attended this time. I didn't know how she dared _not _to attend the other…

And the biggest surprise?

I was seated very close to the head of the table, sandwiched between Princess Temari and the crown prince of Suna, Prince Kankurou.

* * *

Princess Temari whipped out her fan, covered her face, and whispered something to the prince, Gaara. While looking at me. I knew she was studying me, passing judgement.

Prince Gaara's face was stony.

Prince Kankurou, next to me, just silently played with his food. I wondered what was wrong with him…? Even though I didn't' know him at all, one could tell that he was upset.

My thoughts were interrupted. "Miss Sakura," Princess Temari said politely, "I'm so sorry about our delayed response to you. Hello."

I looked over her. "Hello," I replied coolly.

She didn't seem intimidated in the least bit.

"Hmm," she said, looking me over, "I like your dress."

Her voice was hollow, empty of admiration. "Thank you," I replied with the same hollowness.

"But are you sure that blue goes with… well, you know…" a giggled bubbled up in her throat, "you _hair… _I mean, it's pink! You look like a piece of candy!" She was being patronizing.

I gritted my teeth, didn't say a word. She turned back to her meal, smiling slightly with her triumph. It wasn't a _real _win for her… she obviously had the upperhand. I wouldn't dare insult a princess, a fact she was well-acquainted with.

The meal went on. She would toss the occasion insult my way… her sarcasm was sharp and intelligent, and it cut as it was intended to.

She gave me another appraising look.

"Is it true you were a scullery wench?" she asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

I pursed my lips together. I had an intense urge to slap her, but I resisted.

"Yes," I replied shortly, "as true as the fact that you're a bitch."

She looked shocked for a moment. Prince Kankurou looked up from picking his food, letting out a slight chuckle. Prince Gaara merely looked on stonily, raising his eyebrows in interest – the most he'd moved all night.

I heard a laugh. It was rather unladylike, more like a snort.

I looked out of the corner of my eye, only to see a stoic-faced queen, trying hard to suppress a smile.

I was surprised, but more than that was offended. What was so funny? My comment had been true, at least judging from the way this girl had acted to me all night.

The princess looked down, suddenly seeming ashamed of her behavior. She didn't speak another word, which was even more unpleasant than the verbal beating I'd been receiving before.

With a last speech from the Queen, the meal was over. Dancing would commence.

I slipped away. Dancing was not required of me, for I didn't have an escort. I spotted Kurenai, dancing with the man named Kakashi – however, the amicable air surrounding them, something that I could not mistake for love, reminded me that Kurenai had told me the truth about them.

The Suna princess's comments had stung me, and left something in me feeling not-quite-right. So I headed down to the only place where I found friends… strange, no matter what my position I always felt most comfortable with those in the kitchen...

Those I still thought of as my equals, the servants.

* * *

**a/n: Review! **Check out my profile for little spoiler-esque things and remember that I'm retitling this **_Lady Sakura. _**


	10. Princess

a/n: Enjoy the chapter! Plenty of NaruSaku, so REVIEW! (if you don't like it… review anyway! And if you don't like the other pairing introduced… then I might as well know that too… sigh…)

I know that there are people who have me on their alert list, but don't review. (gives death glare) A-hem… anyway, I don't hold it against you, but I'd love your reviews. I'm twenty reviews behind my goal. You don't want my story to look pathetic, with three reviews a chapter, do you? Just in case it's not clear, there was a tiny time skip between last chapter and 'Violets'.

And to my reviewer who reamarked that Gaara is eyebrow-less (falls on knees) I'M SORRY! The way I imagined it was that his face had the expression... technically he has an area for eyebrows, but he doesn't have actual eyebrows I might edit that... Hehe, thanks for reviewing. Anyway, enough said. Enjoy the chappie.

* * *

"Sakura?" asked Naruto, squinting at me. He hadn't expected me to visit him that night. "I thought you'd be at the party…"

I shook my head 'no'. "There was this… this absolute _snot _of a princess."

His eyes lit up with understanding. "The Suna princess? Temmyra or something?" He walked into the kitchen, put down some dirty plates he'd been carrying, and started to wash a huge pile of dishes that were sitting there from the feast.

"Temari," I corrected quickly, "and for some bizarre reason, I land myself next to _her – _and the crown prince of Suna! – all night. Princess Temari was obviously angry, upset, about _something_. So she decides that it would be fun to have some shooting practice on the 'scullery wench'." I wrinkled my nose in disgust, and Naruto looked angry.

"There's nothing wrong with being a scullery girl," he muttered, "and to treat you like that…" he glanced back up at me, his eyes holding fire. He clenched the spoon he was washing in his hand like it was a weapon.

"Please," I pleaded, not sure of my reasons, except that that fire scared me, "don't make a big fuss of it."

"It's not just that she insulted you, Sakura, although that's enough reason. No, she insulted being a scullery maid in and of itself. For girls with no better way in life, it's all they can get."

"Naruto," I said, softening. I smiled. How could he always put a smile on my face?

"How could she say something like that?" he continued, wiping the dish furiously, "when you might as well be a princess?"

I laughed, my laugh tinged with wryness. _I'm around Kurenai too much_, I thought to myself, _I'm starting to get a tad cynical, just like her_. "I'm no princess, Naruto. She wasn't saying anything untrue – I _was _a scullery maid."

He turned back to me, his eyes sad now. "But… but they can't just say things like that to you. No one can. Because-" he put down the bowl he was washing, hesitated, then finished this statement, "because you're so kind, and pretty. Because you're so smart. Because if they do," he was blushing, looking at the floor now, but a mischievous smile appeared on his face, "if they do, I'll beat their asses!"

"Naruto!" I said with a laugh. But really, I was touched. He really liked me, didn't he? But I tried not to dwell on this.

"Don't worry about it. I won anyway." I couldn't keep a bit of smugness out of my voice when I told him the last part.

He grinned. "Heh," he said, "I bet you did. That's one of my favorite things about you – how you seem so meek, but you get angry and totally blow up." He scratched the back of his head with his lopsided grin plastered on his face, "though I don't like it when it's directed at me!"

I smiled, taking it as a compliment.

"I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE!" a female cry, shrill and ragged. Naruto and I were both quiet… the noises were coming from the clothes washing room, which was currently vacant but for these two.

She sounded very familiar to me, and all in a moment I managed to figure out who it was.

I nudged Naruto in the rib, directing his attention to me. "It's the Princess Temari," I mouthed. He nodded knowingly. A pained look came across his face. "It happens… a lot…" he explained in a whisper.

Another voice, also familiar, this one calmer and male. Still, I discerned a pleading, frantic quality to it.

"Please calm down. You're making a scene."

Naruto and I couldn't see. I didn't know whose this voice was… Princess Temari's voice, along with its insults, was fresh and bold in my mind. This one merely faded into a background of noise I'd heard in the past weeks.

"Listen to me," she begged, sounding much calmer now, "I don't want to hide this anymore, alright? I just don't. I don't care what Father would say-"

"I'd lose my job. Is that what you'd want?"

She made a noise of frustration. "No, that's not what I want, _Shikamaru_!" she spat the name out, obviously angry with him.

Shikamaru. The name snapped me back to an image of the boy I'd seen at my fist feast, weeks ago.

Naruto seemed to know who he was, also.

"But…" her voice lowered, so that Naruto and I couldn't hear anymore. It became a hiss. "I don't understand why… why we have to take so many precautions. Meeting in secret, the works. You know, you're nearly aristocracy yourself-"

"You know that anything less than nobility is not suitable for a princess. And the fact that I'm a servant remains."

"But-"

"Temari," he said, raising his voice slightly, "don't you get it?"

There was silence. "I'll see you tomorrow night," she said shortly.

His response was firm. "No."

"But- Shikamaru! Get back here!"

Shikamaru entered the room where Naruto and I were. We froze. He blinked, then gave us a peeved look. "You heard that?"

Naruto seemed to know what to do. "No, Shikamaru," he assured him, "we didn't hear anything."

A smile that didn't reach his tired eyes formed. Then he spotted me.

"Miss Sakura?" he said warily. He looked to Naruto. Naruto seemed surprised that he knew me, but didn't mention it.

"She won't say anything, either."

Shikamaru left the kitchen, weary.

Naruto and I heard noise – the girl was kicking the wall in frustration, anger. A muffled cry came from the room.

We let her be.

* * *

"I've caught them down here before. Shikamaru and I are kind of friends, so he knows he can trust me about keeping it secret." He bit his lip. "But this… it was awful. Don't get the worng impression of Shikamaru – he's not as selfish as he acted there."

"That was why she was so difficult towards me," I fretted, "She must be in turmoil."

His face hardened. "Don't excuse her just for that," he advised me.

I nodded. But I still felt sorry for her.

After all, one girl scorned can't help but feel sorry for another.

* * *

It was late. The feast, of course, was still going full-fledged. I suspected I would be alone for the rest of the night, but the thought didn't bother me. I needed to sleep after such a night…

I noticed a girl with dark hair walk out of Kurenai's room. Her eyes were cast to the ground, but I should have been able to recognize her from her rich gowns alone.

She looked up at me, and our eyes – her pale, white ones and my green ones – met for a moment. She let out a little gasp.

"You're Miss Sakura, aren't you?" she said somewhat fearfully. Her voice was very quiet, cautious, but that's how I suspected it was all the time.

"Yes, and who are you?" I replied somewhat aggressively, although her pale eyes had already given her away.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga," she answered, stuttering under the intensity of my gaze.

I was too selfish to feel any sympathy for this stuttering girl. I half-recognized that I wasn't mad at her anyway; it was Kurenai who I was angry at.

"I need to get to the root of this," I muttered as I pushed passed the Hyuuga heiress who - despite being one of the richest and most titled girls in the kingdom – simply stood there and fearfully watched me as I marched down the hall.

* * *

a/n: Review, everyone. REVIEW FOR PETE'S SAKE! 


	11. Welcome to Court

a/n: I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! (throws confetti out at reviewers)…now I can stop begging for reviews!

This is a message to anonymous reviewers: Thank you all for reviewing. I wish you guys had an account, because I can't respond to your reviews without one. (sniffles) But thank you so much, especially the person who gave me the reeeeeeaaaaaly long review. I love long reviews!

* * *

Kurenai looked at me, her eyes widening slightly. But her voice betrayed no surprise. 

"Sakura. Why are you here? The feast only ended-" here she glanced at the clock, "- a minute ago."

"I went off early," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and straightening myself. "But that's a long story. I think I should hear what _you _have to say first. What was the Hyuuga heiress doing here? Is _she _why you've been off so mysteriously? And, Kurenai, she's a _Hyuuga_ for heaven's sake!" This fact meant nothing to me, but it was yet another piece of the puzzle.

She looked me over, her eyes flicking across my determined face.

She sat down, suddenly losing every bit of her composure.

"I went to see him… the man who gave me the roses…" I opened my mouth to ask who he was, but she continued her tale.

"…. He's an advisor to the Hyuugas… in fact, his job is very similar to mine. When I came out of his room, there was a girl who'd seen me – Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the greatest fortune in Konoha."

Here she paused, reluctant to finish the story.

"I was afraid she might say something… run off and tell her father. But she didn't. She simply blushed, told me she wasn't going to say anything, and ran off."

"The next day, I saw her in the hall. Although it was a bit of a risk, I had to tell her how grateful I was. We started to talk… and Sakura, I gained sympathy for this girl. She didn't say it directly, but it was obvious from the way she spoke that she had… problems. No," she said, catching the look on my face, "she's not crazy or anything of the like… she's just an average girl."

Here she inhaled deeply.

"An average girl who's been trampled on; broken by what other people want from her." Her crimson eyes, fixed on the floor, were full of pity.

Now I felt even more guilty for pushing Lady Hinata aside in the hall. Almost as if in daze, I made my way to my room, where I simply sat there, on the bed.

And I thought.

The gears of my mind were in motion. And soon it became apparent: everything was more than it seemed here at court. The princess and Shikamaru. Kurenai sneaking out to meet a man... and growing close to the _Hyuuga _heiress.

And still... there was the dark woman... come to think of it, I hadn't seen her at the feast...

There was a quick, authoritive knock on the door. I hardly even registered it, until Kurenai's call broke my reverie.

"Sakura! It's a page - for you."

Puzzled by what a page wanted from me, I made my way to the door and gave a quick curtsy.

The page bowed low, but I noticed him looking up at me curiously.

"Your presence has been requested," he informed me, standing upright. He was nothing like the page who'd given me the message about the feast… this one was self-important, well-groomed and professional.

"By whom?" I asked hesitantly. Kurenai looked on with confusion. She had no idea what this was all about, either.

"By her Majesty, Queen Tsunade," he replied.

I gave a quick gasp that could be heard out loud. Kurenai's eyes were wide with the turn of events.

"She requests your presence immediately," he added.

I looked about frantically. "Right _now?"_

He nodded solemnly. "Right this moment."

Kurenai came up behind me, gave me a little push into the hallway. "Go on," she urged.

He nodded curtly, and began to walk.

I walked behind him, thoughts running through my mind like bees in a hive.

It felt like an eternity, but finally he bowed low in front of a door.

"This is the queen's reception room," he said, "you may enter."

I felt my hand trembling as it touched the carved, silver doorknob.

I turned it.

It was dark; the only light in the room came from a dim candle on the Queen's desk. I could just barely make out her face.

I curtsied, then stood up, but kept my eyes down.

"Your Highness," I murmured.

"Sakura Haruno…" she said, letting the name roll of her tongue. She smiled. "Welcome to court. Congratulations."

It seemed odd to me that this should be her entire message to me.

"Is that all?" I asked, "You brought me here to welcome me to court?"

"And to wish you congratulations," she corrected… with a bit of a smirk.

There was a silence.

"There _is_ more," she admitted, rising from her desk. She looked out of her window, out at the Konoha forest.

"I'm sorry that the Suna Princess was unkind to you," she told me, "but you've learned an invaluable lesson, haven't you?"

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed, "how did you know that?"

The corners of her mouth curled into a smile as she turned back to me.

"Who else put your place setting next to hers? Hmm? You think someone would put a former scullery girl next to a purebred princess by _mistake_?"

I was getting upset now. What was the queen doing? _Why_ was she doing it?

"I don't know, your Majesty," I said humbly. After all, I didn't dare talk back.

"Then you're not as sharp as Kurenai told me," she said with a sigh, baiting me.

"Fine then. The answer to your first question is that I have to look out for myself," I said matter-of-factly., knowing that she wasn't expecting me to say these thoughts out loud, "The answer to the second is _you_. You were the one who put me next to her. It was no accident. The question is 'why?'."

I waited for her to scold me, to exile me from the castle. To send me back to the Uchiha manor as a scullery maid.

That one would be the worst. Not because of the scullery maid aspect… but because I'd miss working for Kurenai…and being near Sasuke all the time…and seeing Naruto…

Instead, her eyes lit up.

"Congratulations, Sakura," she praised, "You're a quick learner, aren't you? Now I may truly welcome you to court."


	12. Disapproval

a/n: This chapter's really short, especially compared to the others. Anyway, it's not my favorite but next chapter will be better (promise!). :) Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames.

* * *

I felt my heart beat a tiny bit faster.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

She chuckled. "Kurenai is one of my closer friends, you know. She used to be one of my laides-in-waiting, when she was just a girl a little younger than you."

She smiled. "She was telling me about you. And I can't say that your story didn't catch my interest. It's a Cinderella story of sorts, isn't it? The lowest of the low… no offense intended, of course… becoming a respectable figure in the very manor house she served. Do you realize how unlikely that it?"

For once, the reality of the situation hit me. I was one out of a million girls lucky enough to have this opportunity…

She put her fingers together again, in a manner that seemed to be customary for her. "So you see know why I welcomed you here. You've finally learned the ropes. And I merely wanted to say congratulations."

I could only curtsy again.

"And Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to curtsy to me."

* * *

By the time I got back to the apartment, Kurneai was asleep – it was for the better. I din't realy want to discuss thing anyway.

I slipped into bed, but couldn't sleep.

Again, I was analyzing. _Over_analyzing, if you asked me.

_Kurenai knows Queen Tsunade personally. It's no wonder she's allowed such freedoms… she doesn't need to go to feasts because the queen is friends with her. Kurenai has spoken with Queen Tsunade about me. Queen Tsunade, obviously, is interested in my growth here at court. "You don't have to curtsy to me."…?_

Finally, my body and mind worn out from the days activities, I feel asleep with one thought in my mind:

_I really am lucky.

* * *

_

Someone was shaking me.  
"Sakura," it was Kurenai's voice, unusually impatient and slightly frantic, "Sakura!"

I woke up. "What is it?" I exclaimed groggily.

"Itachi is coming," she said abrubtly, "change. Change into that dress, the red one."

As I was changing, I noticed with a start that my old withered daffodils were gone. They'd been replaced with some daisies.

When I came out into the main room of our quarters – fully dressed, hair brushed, face cleaned – I saw that the wildflowers had been replaced with lilies. They're beautiful flowers, but somehow they seemed cold compared to the wildflowers.

"Are these for Itachi?" I said, picking one out of its vase and examining it.

"Of course," Kurenai responded, still impatient. She was bustling nervously about examining every flower, every piece of furniture, "I doubt he'd approve of wildflowers."

She paused, became still.

"I should warn you."

"Of what?"  
"There's something else Itachi doesn't approve of."

"What?" I repeated. The cautious tone in her voice was alerting me to something I was sure I didn't want to hear.

"You."


	13. Ice

a/n: Customary shout out to reviewers… thank you all! Anyway (clears throat) this turned out longer than I expected, but it's nice. Please review! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is very, very welcome! XD Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Hello," he said. He cocked his head to the side ever-so-slightly. 

But he didn't even crack the smallest smile.

With a stiff curtsty, I replied. "My name is Sakura Haruno." I couldn't keep the icicles out of my voice.

It might have been my imagination, but I thought I saw the corners of his mouth turn up,.

Kurenai stepped in. "Excuse her, my lord," she said, perfectly calm, "Sakura hasn't been in my service for long. She still has much to learn." Her eyes met mine for a moment, but they told me nothing.

"Kurenai, don't you have something you'd rather be attending to?"

Kurenai's lips tightened, although the action was barely noticeable.

"Sir… are you suggesting I leave?"  
"Exactly."

I was surprised by her instant reply. "As you wish." She curtsied, then left. But she paused in the doorway. "I'll call a maid to bring some tea, my lord."

His eyes were fixed on me, sizing me up. He didn't acknowledge her as he spoke.

"That won't be necessary."

She opened her mouth again, but closed it and closed the door.

The sound of that door clicking echoed in my mind… the silence between Itachi Uchiha, the duke, and me was painful; like prey waiting for its predator to strike.

He stood there expectantly. "Please seat yourself. I wish to speak with you." Now he smiled, but there was something cold about it.

I sat, smoothed out my skirt. He took a seat as well.

"There are some matters I'd like to discuss," he began, "concerning you, my brother, and your future here at court."

My eyes widened. Was he really implying what I thought he was?  
"You know that I don't really like you. You don't like me. But, Miss Sakura, don't you think we should try to get along?"

"That's not true, my lord, but of course we should get along."

He frowned, all traces of appeal gone from his voice. "You women are all alike. So manipulative, such liars. You're ready to say anything to please people. Of course you know what I'm speaking of."  
He narrowed his eyes, then continued.

"Can I say that I was shocked to find Sasuke Uchiha - next in line for the estate - finding a playmate in a scullery maid? Now, unorthodox as that was, you were only children. I let him keep company with you for a time, to alleviate his pain over our parents' death, God bless them."

Suddenly, I felt trapped. I lived in this man's estate, nothing could be hidden from him. Nothing was done without his approval. And, my God, he was a _murderer._

"But now? He requested that Kurenai take you on, as a sort of servant. I granted him this wish. I thought he was merely repaying you for what you'd done for him as a child. But I fear quite plainly... that you are trying to get close to him, then use him."

"_Never!" _I blurted without thinking.

He just continued to stare at me, cold as ice.

"Miss Sakura, I can't help but think what I see. It might not be true, but if so I'm being a gentleman and warning you know to keep your distance. What else can someone think?You're a dirty girl from off the streets, fresh out of the kitchens. Suddenly, you're at court - thanks to my little brother. It appears to me that you're trying to claw your way up... it can be complete and utter nonsense, but I'm just telling you-" here a sadistic little smile appeared on his face, "- rumors might start. And then you can only blame yourself."

He rose. "To phrase it quite simply I don't want a blemish on the Uchiha name. Do not speak to Sasuke Uchiha ever again."

I stood up. I was paralyzed by his words.

He walked past me. But he stopped, bent slightly, and whisered in my ear.

"It's not that I don't like _you_. You're sharp. But that might get you into trouble... or it could bring you sucess. So play your cards right, Miss Sakura."

He strode out of the room, his steps fluid as liquid.

I merely stood there as if frozen. I didn't move so much as an eyelid.

* * *

a/n: Review! 


	14. The Complete Encyclopedia of Birds

a/n: Thanks for the reviews… I'm so happy that I'm getting so many reviews now! xD Enjoy the chapter, and please review.

* * *

Painstakingly, I wrote out the letters: 

S… A… K… E… R… A… H…A…R…U…N…O…

I smiled with satisfaction. "I finally did it," I declared smugly.

Kurneai looked it over quickly. "You spelled Sakura wrong," she said flatly.

"How in the world does anyone learn these things?" I sighed. Now, instead of practicing my name, I was drawing a flower in the corner of the paper Kurenai'd given me. As a gift, she'd given me a pad of paper, an ink bottle, and a pen. It was mostly likely to placate me over Itachi's visit – the details of which I would not tell her, but she knew something was wrong all the same.

"Most children start at a very young age," she said absentmindedly. She was reading.

I tried again, this time biting my lip slightly. When I was done, Kurenai looked it over and nodded. "It's still very sloppy, but you spelled it right this time."

Now I was frustrated. "May I go take a walk? Please?"  
Considering that I'd been cooped up for the last three hours – learning the alphabet and practicing my name – she allowed me to leave.

I didn't mind this so much. I found it enjoyable, to be quite honest. But a girl can only take so much… and besides of which, I'm a perfectionist. If I'm not good at something, I can't stand to do it for long.

Instead of walking through the gardens, I decided to go to the castle library.

I didn't even know such a thing existed, until Kurenai showed it to me during our first lesson the day before. I had been amazed by the expansive collection of books… They were my biggest motivation. I longed to read everything inside of them.

So I walked through the library. Not another soul was there, as far as I knew, and I found myself enjoying the quiet.

I walked down each row of books, fingering the spines, sometimes picking up a book here and there. A couple words I recognized, as Kurenai had taught me a few.

I picked up a book, quite a pretty one with a bluebird on the cover.

"I didn't know you read."

I turned around, recognizing his voice. I blushed a little, and somehow dropped the book I was holding.

"I keep running into you, don't I?" I commented nervously.

He tilted his head slightly, and I realized how similar he was to his brother. With a start, I remembered Itachi's threat.

"Well," I said, "I suppose I'll be on my way…"

Sasuke picked up the book I'd been fingering, looked oddly at the cover.

"You were looking at _The Complete Encyclopedia of Birds_?" He smirked. "I didn't really think that would be your type of book."

I flushed again, not wanting to reveal my ignorance. "Well… you see...I can't actually read."

"I thought not," he affirmed, putting _The Complete Encyclopedia of Birds _back on the shelf. "But isn't Kurenai teaching you? I would think she would."

"A little bit," I admitted, "but we only began yesterday."

"Do you want some help?"  
I felt every ounce of blood rush to my head at his uncharacteristic inquiry. I looked at his face. His dark eyes were somehow softer, less icy, than usual, although they divulged nothing.

"I'm fine, really," I told him, walking away quickly. But he was still following me.

"What's wrong?" he asked lazily, only slightly curious.

I stopped dead. "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong."  
"Do you want me to help you or not?"

_Want? _Well, of course I _wanted _his help. I would do anything to be with him. But I was scared… there was so much at stake with Itachi's threat… This is when I realized that however much I might love Sasuke, there was more to my world than just him.

And yet… I would risk it for him.

"Yes," I said, turning to him, blushing. "I'd like that very much."

He sighed, as if wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

I slipped away the next day. Kurenai hardly noticed… she was visiting with Lady Hinata, after all. 

"You told me to meet you here…?" I said, trailing off.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"Are you sure this is alright?" I wasn't sure if other people might wander in, see us. After all, it wouldn't be fitting. "_Rumors might start..."_

He cast me a puzzled look. "Was your brain missing yesterday? There wasn't a single other person here."

"Oh… why were you here, then?"

He flicked his eyes across me, but at the same time they were smiling.

"You're annoying, you know that?"  
I blushed. "Sorry," I muttered. He just sighed.

"Here." He nodded at me, indicating for me to sit down. Like a gentleman. Again, I was stunned at how similar he and his brother were… and I almost got chills thinking of how Sasuke might turn out.

Nonetheless, I took my seat. He took his. And we began our lesson.

"How much has Kurenai taught you?" he asked boredly.

I couldn't think straight enough to answer the question. I was ecstatic to be with him, but at the same time I was thinking of Itachi's threat. And by the tone of his voice… well, what if he was wondering why he'd brought me here at all? What if he regretted being here?

"Sakura?" he prodded. His voice saying my name… I almost melted.

"Yes?" I said shyly.

"I asked you a question," he reminded me, the bored tone returning.

"Oh… well, I can spell my name. And I can do the alphabet. Kurenai taught me a little about stringing sounds together…"

"Fine," he cut me off, "we'll start there.You try to read this."

He picked up the book on the endtable, which I had hardly noticed until now._The Complete Encyclopedia of Birds._ He smirked

I looked at the page of small print and big words.

"I-I can't…"  
He frowned.

I took a deep breath, and - for him - I tried.


	15. Goodnight

a/n: I can totally see some people hating me for this chappie. Really. So be kind. Much love to all my reviewers.

* * *

He shut the book with a thump.

I looked up, startled. "We're finished already?"

We had been coming here for a week, and I was just starting to get the hang of reading. Sasuke, surprisingly, had been impressed with my progress. Kurenai, during my daily lesson with her, could hardly believe how far I came.

But today, Sasuke had been moody. He was especially moody and quiet.

"Sakura," he looked me in the eye, which no longer made me flush though I still felt my heart flutter.

"I… I have to stop teaching you."

Now I felt my heart crack a little.

"Why?" I whined.

For once, he didn't look irritated at this tone. Just regretful. "My brother told me so."

In a flash, I remembered what I'd conveniently forgotten for the past seven days.

"No…" I whispered.

He was silent, just looking me in the eye, his face telling me nothing.

I stood up, began to raise my voice. "How can you just sit there?"

He stood to meet me. His voice was soft. "It's not that big of a deal."  
I exploded. "Sasuke, I don't care if you teach me or not! But you can't leave your life in Itachi's hands. He's ruining it! You know I… I… won't be able to see you anymore…" My voice grew to a murmur.

He just looked on.

I stomped away, tears threatening to spill out.

"Sakura..."

I turned.

He averted his eyes from me. "I wasn't supposed to come tonight. But I had to tell you. And... I agree about Itachi." His eyes flashed dangerously for a brief second.

I couldn't speak.

"Sakura," he said. Just my name, like it was important.

A single tear leaked out of my eye. "I'll find a way to speak to you," he promised. Then, so lightly I could hardly hear it:  
"I haven't had a friend in so long..."

I just nodded and walked away.

By the time I was down in the kitchens, I was crying.

Make that weeping.

I knew this wasn't good. Sasuke might never _want _to see me again, for one thing, with it being so difficult. In fact, it might be _impossible _for him to do such.

And thanks to Itachi, there was a price to pay for the last week I'd spent with his brother.

I broke down as soon as I walked into the kitchen, found a relatively spot, and slumped my body against the wall.

I felt eyes on me, and I looked up. It was the brunette girl, the one with the chocolate-brown eyes. The servant who'd spat at me. I was embarrassed that this girl saw my pain, and I tried to wipe away my tears.

"Naruto," she called, slightly disgusted, "_she's _the one you were talking about?"

Naruto came in, looking slightly confused. He saw me crying, and his face immediately fell.

He kneeled. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" he inquired. It might have been soft, but for the fact that everything Naruto said was loud.

"So she _is _your… er, friend?" Tenten said, looking my over again, giving me a chance to redeem myself in her eyes.

I tried to stop my crying, but I couldn't.

Now Tenten was kneeling near me, too. "Don't keep it in," she said, rubbing my back in an unexpectedly friendly manner, "you have to let it out."

"Thank you," I said softly through my tears.

I felt Naruto's arms around me. I thought to push away, but there was a part of me that liked it, that wanted to stay there.

Tenten smiled softly, and I saw a kindness in her eyes that I hadn't seen there before. It made her far more attractive. "Aristocracy cries, too," she noted.

I sniffed, my tears finally subsiding. "Why are you being so kind all of a sudden?" I asked hesitantly.

"Naruto has good judgment in people," she informed me, "and besides of which, I… I really shouldn't have been so harsh on you. I regret it.." She looked embarassedly at the floor.

"I appreciate it," I thanked her, as Naruto helped me to my feet. She shuffled her feet a bit, then departed.

He surveyed my face, and I found myself unable to meet his eyes. When had they gotten so blue?

"What time is it?" I asked, daze, as I looked about for a window... though, as I'd thought, there wasn't one down here in the kitchens.

Naruto furrowed his brow in thought. "Sunset?" he said, not knowing his own answer. The library was also windowless. The walls of it were covered in books.

"No wonder I'm feeling so drowsy," I commented with a shaky laugh.

"You can sleep here," he volunteered kindly, "if you don't want to go back."

"Thanks, Naruto," I said, releived at not having to put a cheerful face on for Kurenai.

For the next couple of hours, I sat on Naruto's pallet (there were far fewer cockroaches at the palace). Tenten came in, and I found myself making a friend. We chatted, and I realized this was the first time I'd had girl talk since I left Ino.

Eventually, Tenten left and I felt myself getting so drowsy that I actually fell asleep. It couldn't have been _too _late, but I was emotionally exhausted. I craved sleep... to wash away the day, my pain.

I could hear stirrings, noises, voices in the background. Tenten's was in there, and eventually I heard Naruto's, too.

I felt his breathe on my face. His voice held a smile.

"Goodnight, Sakura," he whispered.

And, lighter than feathers, I felt his lips brush mine.

* * *

a/n: Review! No flames for the MAJOR NaruSaku this chapter, please. Just comment on the chapter, or don't comment at all (or you can comment on NaruSaku in a _positive _way)! Oh, and I promise this isn't the last we'll see of Sasuke. Review! 


	16. Lady in Waiting

a/n: Well, I hope everyone likes the chapter. Enjoy! xD I wonder if you saw this coming...?

* * *

I stumbled into our suite late at night. Kurenai, still up, gave me a look of surprise.

"Where were you? Sakura, you… you can't be out so late!"

I just gave her a tired look, imploring her not to ask questions.

She sighed, looked toward the floor. "As long as you promise you weren't… doing anything you shouldn't."

I merely nodded once.

She looked me over again, as if questioning my honesty. With a weary grin, she handed me a letter.

A letter? For me?

I examined it closer. By the dim light of the candles, I could make out a wax seal.

The queen's.

I looked up, breathless and lost for words.

"Open it," she prodded. If it was a letter, and sealed, it had to be important.

I opened it with shaking hands, read. It was rather difficult because I was still new to it, but I managed.

Finally, I searched Kurenai's face for any hint she knew about the contents. My voice was whispy, faint, surprised and unbelieving.

"She… she's invited me to join her laides in waiting?"

* * *

The next morning, I was preened to perfection by a near-crazed Kurenai. I realized now that she knew nothing more of this than I did. 

Finally - after brushing my hair, picking every piece of lint from my gown, and styling my long, pink hair in the most fashionable way - she stepped back to examine her handiwork. I hoped she wouldn't notice the shadows under my eyes. I'd thought long and hard about this last night. Whether I wanted to accept the queen's offer or not.

But in the end, it goes without saying that there was little alternative. It would be good to get away from Itachi, I supposed, but...

Unexpectedly, her face broke into a grin. "You look fabulous," she said simply. And from there, we both sat on the couch and waited in silence for a page to fetch me.

It occured to me that this woman - this woman who I'd known for only a very short time, really - had taken me under her wing. She'd barely known me, but she'd trained me. I was here thanks partially to her. I couldn't doubt that she'd spoken to the Queen about me.

My whisper broke our anticipating silence. "Thank you, Kurenai."

She her head slightly to face me. She smiled, genuinely happy. "You're welcome."

* * *

As I was led off to the queen's quarters, I felt tears stinging my eyes. I truly beleived, deep down, that she'd see the worrywart, the pushover, the faker that I felt I was. And she'd return me to Kurenai, just like that. Kurenai may be glad to see me, but I'm sure she'd be ashamed I couldn't hold my new position... 

And it was more than that that. Last night was weighing heavily on my mind, too. I'd tried to put it away, far back in my mind, but along with every other worry I had it was present now. Naruto Uzumaki had kissed me...

The part that worried me was that I didn't know how I felt about that.

You'd think I'd open my eyes, glare at him. Kick him in the shin in the same manner I'd always kicked Kiba. Tell him that was none of his business, kissing someone who didn't want to be kissed (well... not by him).

But there was something romantic about it. And I'd felt my pulse beat faster, even though the kiss had been light. Why? Up until now, I'd thought the only person who could do that to me was Sasuke Uchiha. Being the indecisive coward I was, I'd kept my eyes closed. Didnt' acknowledge it. And after I was sure Naruto had gone, I sneaked out of the room.

I curtsied, and the queen waved her hand for the page to leave. She gave me one of her half-smiles, and I was pleasantly surprised at how kind she was being.

We were at her working room, the same place she'd met with me recently.

"So you've accepted?" she inquired expectantly.

I nodded. Words wouldn't come out.

She stood up, smiled again. "Please, follow me. Let's find a more comfortable place to talk."

She opened the door, and a butler waiting at the door bowed low. "Tea, please," Queen Tsunade commanded, as she opened the door into another nearby room.

I felt myself smiling. The area was light; lacy white. Not obnoxiously so; the lace was perfectly delicate. There was some soft green here and there, but other than that, it was white.

She caught me staring, grinned. "So you like it?"

I nodded. She sat herself down on the sofa. "It's yours," she decided.

I widened my eyes. "You don't-"

"It's no trouble at all," she assured me, and by her breezy, casual tone I understood that she spoke the truth. "After all, there are plenty of empty rooms in the castle. And you need to sleep _somewhere_."

I was not accomadated to such luxuries. And I couldn't help but feel like a fish out of water. I only bit my lip, hating to protest to such generosity. "Thank you."

The butler re-entered, with a tea set on a tray. Unlike me, he carried the tray with utmost elegance.

"Tea, your Highness," he said quetly, placing it on the coffee table. He raised an eyebrow at me, still standing, yet he smirked. He was young, perhaps close to my age, with an almost feminine look to him and round, thick spectacles. I squirmed.

"Thank you, that will be all," she said absentmindedly, as if thinking something else, "Sakura, sit down."

It was quiet for a while. She was contemplating something, obviously. She poured me some tea, and I mixed in sugar. I felt my muscles cease their tensing, which I hadn't even noticed in the first place.

Finally, she spoke.

"I'm a busy woman," she reminded me, "I don't have much time for you."

"The fact that you have time for me at all is enough," I said gracefully. Kurenai had taught me well.

"I have to find another lady-in-waiting your age," she noted, ignoring my reply, "someone you can share your time with. I dont' think you'll find my other ladies much to your liking."

"Don't bother going through so much trouble," I fretted, any scrap of poise lost. Here I was, already a burden.

Now she looked at me. "It's no trouble," she said, her face nearly blank but for a glint of amusment in her eyes.

Then she became to think outloud again. "Yes, you'll need a tutor... a tutor, a friend... a maid, as well..."

Without thinking, I almost blurted out Ino's name. If only she could join me. We could talk like we used to, we would be friends again. I wouldn't have to leave her forever. And I wouldn't feel the guilt of never having said goodbye that last day at the Uchiha manor.

But I realized things would never be the same between us now. We weren't two scullery maids sleeping on straw pallets, on a dirty floor. I would sleep in this grand, lacy bed and she would sleep near Tenten, perhaps, once again on a straw pallet.

The butler entered. His tone was dry, but not condescending. "Duke Hyuuga wishes to speak to you, your Highness. He says you had an appointment."

Tsunade rose from her seat with a start. She gave a sheepish laugh, like a child being caught red-handed. "You see what I mean by 'busy'," she commented to me, "Well, I must be off." She waved to me, smiled once again. I noted with confusion that, regal as the Queen might be, there was something almost childish about her at times. "Goodbye for now, Lady Sakura!"

The door shut and I was left alone with my thoughts. And my new title. 'Lady'. I was a lady now; a noble. I stared at the ceiling, not daring to believe this could actually be happening to me...

* * *

a/n: Review! And if things seem a little unrealistic (as in, Sakura's quick rise) there are reasons that you'll learn later on. 


	17. Cold Rain

a/n: This chapter's a little short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I really enjoyed writing this one, to be honest. xD

* * *

I felt my eyelids crack open. I blinked once, twice, then yawned.

I slid out of the lacy, foreign bed and opened my drapes. If I'd been expecting a day of sunshine, I'd have been sorely disappointed. The sky was bleak, a deep gray and raindrops threatened to fall anytime. There was the sound of thunder, and lightening lit up the sky.

I looked at a clock on my bedside – a new luxury – and sighed when I realized the storm had awoken me early. It was only five 'o clock, and I doubted there would be anyone up at this time.

Still drowsy, I sat back on my bed. I hadn't slept well at all. Perhaps it had something to do with my excitement, and probably the storm…

A thought sprang to mind. I should go see Naruto. True, I was hesitant to face him… but I couldn't just hold off forever, could I? And if Tenten – or anyone else, really – was around, I doubted it would be very awkward.

Reluctantly, I stood and dressed.

I squealed with delight when I saw the new dresses Tsunade had given me. They all looked beautiful, and as though they'd fit well. But I chose the simplest one, if only because I wanted to look that little bit less conspicuous as I snuck down to the kitchens.

As it was early, there were only servants up. Some of them gave me curious looks, but I tried my best to ignore them. I felt self-concious enough, as I'm sure the queen didn't quite approve of her ladies traipsing down to the kitchens at odd hours.

It was actually quite busy down in the kitchens. A few servants buzzed around me. It would have been comforting but I felt a pair of eyes on me, and the emotion they gave off was cold to the point of burning.

I turned to met Tenten's eyes. They were naturally a warm brown, but there was something colorless about them now.

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words would come out. I took a step toward her. "What… what's wrong?"

She looked me up and down with something bordering on distrust, then asked me, voice even:

"What did you do to find favor with the queen?"

Ah.

"Kurenai… recommended me…" I trailed off. Somehow, my assertive side wasn't kicking in. I was just standing there, looking like a fool. I just… I didn't understand…

"Tenten, why would you be upset?" Suddenly, it clicked. My voice grew a little bit frantic. "What did you hear about me?"

She crossed her arms across her chest. "So it's true?" It was a challenge, not a question.

"I can't tell you what was true or not if you don't tell me what it is!"

"Are you seeing anyone?" she asked, answering my question in a very roundabout way.

Sasuke flashed to mind. "If you think I'm… well, I… I wouldn't call it _seeing_…"

Her eyes grew harder, almost sad. "I knew it wouldn't work," she whispered, mostly to herself. She stormed off, probably to pout or throw some tantrum.

But I was persistent. I followed.

She whipped back. "My God! Why are you following me?" she said, her high-pitched voice almost a snarl.

I took a step back. Tenten could be intimidating when she wanted to be.

My voice came out louder than I'd intended, bolder than I'd thought. "I haven't done anything. I don't even know what you're talking about! And, you know what? I think we can still be… well, kind-of friends."

There was quiet. "I wasn't talking about you," she said, much less defensive now. I felt a bit silly, assuming it was me she was so sad about. "And…" now she turned away as though she was ashamed about what she was going to say next. "I heard a rumor that you were, er, with Neji Hyuuga."

I drew up a blank. "Neji Hyuuga?" Hyuuga, of course, I knew. But Neji?

A quick nod.

"Who's he?"

Her eyes widened. "So… you really have _nothing _to do with him?"

"Nothing," I affirmed, "why are you so interested in who's with him?"

"None of your business. Sorry about, well, you know…" she said pleasantly, obviously a lot happier now. She began to walk back toward the kitchen. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Tenten!" I called, catching up to her, "Wait! What have people been saying about me?"

It really was amazing how much damage Itachi Uchiha could do in one night.

* * *

I splashed my face with cold water from the cold, metal basin. I'd hoped it would wake me up from this nightmare, but it only made my face feel as though it was freezing. Raindrops were falling now, and thunder was more frequent. The lightning lit up the otherwise dark room, and I wished that this little laundry room had more lamps than just the one little torch.

Suddenly that torch gave out, somehow. I jumped a little, then fumbled around for the door. Lightning lit up the room, lit up a figure. I nearly screamed.

More lightning. He was standing in the doorway, smiling kindly. "Can I help you?"

"I-I'm fine," I said, catching my breath. God, he'd nearly given me a heart attack!

I took a double take, now that my eyes were adjusting to the darkness. He was very… well, pretty. He kind of looked like a girl, with thick glasses. And there was something familiar about him.

"I was just cleaning off my face," a lie came out, as if by instinct, "I'm scared of thunderstorms."

"That's not so irrational," he reasoned, then looked me over. "You look a little out of place. Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you?"

"No, no I'm sure," I said, trying to pass him and get out to the hall. He seemed like a kind person, but there was something in me that didn't trust him. I tried to shake it off. It was just the whether, that was all. Who was I to be so shaken by a summer storm?

He took me hand before I could even register what he was doing. He took it gently, actually, and I found that his hands were, oddly enough for a servant, smooth. My own hands hadn't yet attained that attribute; it wasn't something that happened overnight after years of scrubbing dishes with harsh soap.

My ring. He was looking at my ring, Anko's ring. I pulled away.

"Thank you so much for your help," I chirped brightly as I backed away, my voice shaking slightly, "but I've really got to go."

More thunder. More lightning. I turned my back to him, walking as quickly as I could. I prayed with every inch of my being that he wouldn't follow.

He didn't.

* * *

a/n: Review!


	18. Drizzle

a/n: Well, here's another chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: _(I have an umbrella disclaimer on my profile, but I'll add this just in case) _Naruto doesn't belong to me in anyway. I just write fanfiction to amuse myself and others. I don't own anything. (Unfortunately...) xD

* * *

It was drizzling today.

Yesterday's storm had been threatening and loud. Today there was only a light little drizzle, only a trace of what had taken place the day before.

I sat in a seat by the window, and I brought my hand to the window, cool from the rain. The rain had brought a relief to our endless cycle of heat.

I flinched when I saw my hand. My ring.

After I'd gotten away from the servant, out into the hallways, I'd immediately stopped and taken the ring off. I turned it around in my shaking hands, examining it.

And I'd noticed something – a pattern of sorts – engraved in the inside, the side that you don't see.

A snake.

My mind raced. How did this have to do with Anko? Was this _her _symbol? A snake? Was… was this even Anko's at all?

I ended up putting it back on my finger. Don't ask me why, but I didn't want to get rid of it. I wanted to keep it. It was because it was probably Anko's last gift to me. Not to mention it was prettier than half the jewels I'd seen at court so far – and that's saying something. That was how vain I was. I always wanted something prettier than the next person's.

* * *

I found myself in the halls again, wandering around like a good little girl shouldn't. I didn't want to be caught, that was for sure. There were a lot of perks to being Tsunade's lady-in-waiting, but the downside was that I was supposed to be on her beck and call at all times. This meant I had to stay, basically, in my room.

I hadn't seen Tsunade since she'd told me of my new position (she hadn't been jesting when she'd said she was busy) and I longed to see someone.

So I turned right and made my way to Kurenai's – and formerly my own – suite.

I came there, knocked. Kurenai opened the door with her normal, slightly curious look. Her mouth formed a smile when she recognized me. "It's good to see you. Come in, take a seat."

I stepped in, but did not take a seat. "What – what's this for?" I asked, eyes wide. Her usually tidy living room was strewn with clothing.

She moved her hand over her mouth, and unladylike 'O' of surprise.

"I never told you," she reflected, awed, "it was all so sudden. I'm going to change positions – I'll be Lady Hinata's governess."

My eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "A Hyuuga? What will Itachi say?"

"Oh," she said smugly, "he has no control over my next charge. It's a direct order from the queen."

"Why-" My question was interrupted by a knock. I turned around and opened the door. A page bowed, giving me a little glare. He cleared his throat in a rather pompous way.

"Ladies Sakura and Kurenai," he said, and I felt excited shivers at my new title. It hadn't occurred to me that I was on equal ground with Kurenai. "You, Lady Kurenai, must go to your new charge at once." Kurenai cast a fretful look at her things – still unpacked. "And, Lady Sakura, you must go see the queen. Now."

I fidgeted. Lovely. Of all times for her to need me, it was when I was sneaking out to find some fun.

I walked out. The page gave me another dirty look. Apparently, like everyone else, he didn't believe that a girl with no noble blood should be where I was. I could tell: he thought me an ingrate for wandering off. And I was sure he'd heard the same rumors as everyone else…

* * *

_"You don't want to hear," Tenten said, shaking her head. _

_"I'm prepared for it," I insisted, "don't you worry about me! I just… I have to know. I need to know what people are saying behind my back, even if it's not pretty."_

_"That you're a slut," she said, matter-of-factly. I gaped, and noticing my expression, she shrugged. "What? They've used worse words for it, I can tell you that. Specifically, you've climbed to the top by… um… seducing Sasuke Uchiha."_

_I felt like I might vomit._

_"That's the most popular one, but there've been others flying around," she said hastily, trying to cover up what she felt was her own blunder, "That you're a princess. That you're the Queen's child. That you're an undercover nobility from another land." She laughed cheerfully, then grew somber. "And there's the same one about Sasuke Uchiha, but with Neji Hyuuga. I was… stupid to believe it. Really stupid. I'm sorry." _

_I just nodded as acceptance to her apology. I still felt sick.

* * *

_

"Sakura," the Queen said, in greeting. She didn't look up from the paper, one of a huge stack, that she was scribbling on. I felt myself exhale with relief. She wasn't angry after all.

I curtsied. "Your Majesty," I replied.

"Make yourself comfortable," she told me, still writing.

I wandered around the room. Apparently, Tsunade didn't mind me doing so. I coulnd't help but wonder why she'd brought me… the Queen certainly liked to keep me guessing…

I looked over her shoulder. Like I'd expected, she was too wrapped up in her work to notice.

She was muttering to herself. "…_let's see…yes, they wanted to keep their visit longer… not safe there…"_ And she wrote, in her slanty, scribbling handwriting, the name of the Suna Royal family. Underneath: _His Majesty, Princess Temari, Crown Prince Kankurou, Prince Gaara_

I found myself frowning. Not safe? What was going on in Suna? It certainly wasn't public knowledge, that was for sure.

There were other names on the sheet. One name caught my eye: _Mister Naruto Uzumaki_

"_What?!?" _I cried. Out loud.

I clamped my hands over my mouth. Tsunade turned to me, a curious expression on her face. "What is it?"

"It's… er, Naruto Uzumaki. I… um… he helped me find the kitchens once…"

She nodded. "Oh, yes. Sakura, this is my list of nobility and attendants – those sort of people – who will be staying with us beyond the normal court period. You're wondering why a servant is listed as 'mister'." She propped her chin in her hand and stifled a yawn. She was tired, surely, from all of her work. "Well-"

A knock on the door. I gritted me teeth to suppress a frustrated, "agh!". Was this why I hadn't seen him yesterday?

Had he… been promoted? Like me? I didn't have time to think. In walked two figures I hadn't expected to see.The Queen spoke: "Sakura, I know you've met Lady Kurenai. And Lady Hinata will be my new lady-in-waiting."

* * *

a/n: Review! 


	19. Alone

a/n: Ah, thank you all so much for your review! I hope you'll find this chapter interesting, and you'll see some very interesting events unfold next chapter. Ah, next chapter should be very, very good and very, very long. xD Don't worry it's not over yet! (Ha, yeah right… this story's been dragging on, but as long as I get review I guess I don't mind doing it.). -- I'm bumping the rating up to T, but it's just for safety. I think that anyone who's been following up till now will be fine with future developments, rating-wise.

* * *

I fidgeted, then looked up at her. She was sipping her tea daintily, like the little almost-princess that she was.

"Lady Hinata?" She almost chocked on her tea in surprise. We'd been sitting here for fifteen minutes, and aside from polite greetings we hadn't addressed each other at all.

It hadn't taken me long to notice what was wrong with her – she was pitifully shy.

She coughed one last time, then answered me in a small voice that matched her manner. "Yes?"

I stood up, my chair making a scarping noise against the wood floor. "Aren't you bored?"

Lady Hinata just shrugged and looked away, gracefully indecisive. I felt sorry for her. Being a sheltered heiress probably wasn't much fun.

"Come," I said, opening the door out of the living quarters we know shared. _Tsunade could have very easily just given us separate rooms, but she thought that female bonding would be good for us, _I thought disdainfully. Aloud, I said: "I know a place that's interesting."

I didn't know if she would follow me, but by the time I was in the hallway she had cautiously crept to my side.

"Where are we going?" she asked in her tiny voice.

"The kitchens." She gasped.

"I-I can't…" she brought a delicate, white hand to her mouth, as if trying to hide the blush that was appearing on her face.

"Don't worry," I assured her, "I've never been caught."

I kept walking, but she stayed rooted to place.

"Come on, Lady Hinata," I said, more irritated now. She just shook her head, unable to verbally disagree.

"We're just going to see a girl named Tenten," I told her. "That's not so bad."

She pondered, then finally followed along.

When we finally got down to the kitchens, there were more servants – more than usual – scurrying around, busy with their chores. I'd never seen the kitchen so busy.

I mentally scolded myself. How could I be so silly? I'd forgotten all about the farewell ball… Of course, it was probably because I didn't want to think of it. Once it happened, I wouldn't see Sasuke for months.

Hinata echoed my fears. "There are so many of them…" she said softly.

I took a deep breath, and with all the regality I could work up, I strutted into the kitchen.

"Excuse me," I said. A couple people looked up from their work in surprise. I had no doubt in my mind they knew who I was. After all, Tenten had heard the rumors, as well. And I remembered from my own experience that, in reality, servants had a better idea of what was going on than nobility did…

"I need a girl, for help. I've been asking for one for days, but-"

Iruka came out and bowed. I think he remembered me from Naruto's visit, but was just as intimidated as anyone else by my strange visit.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Tenten slip out of the washroom, a curious look on her face.

"She will do," I said motioning to Tenten. Tenten glared at me, as if to protest this treatment.

Iruka bowed again, granting my request. Tenten quietly followed Lady Hinata and myself back up

Lady Hinata quietly looked at our faces. "Wh-what's going on?" she managed. "Is this Tenten?"

I nodded, then stopped. "Tenten, Lady Hinata. Lady Hinata, Tenten."

Tenten sighed, obviously wary of this new noble. After all, I didn't even know if Hinata was trustworthy… but somehow, I invested quite a bit of my faith in her.

"Nice to meet you," Hinata said with a little curtsy. I had to admire the politeness she treated even a servant with.

Tenten said nothing, and turned to me. "Do you really intend to take me on as a maid?" she inquired, raising a speculative eyebrow. "After all, these things need to be approved."

I pursed my lips. "I should be able to choose my own servants, even if I can't choose what tales are told about me."

Tenten looked over my use of the word 'servant' and simply shrugged. "Your problem," she said airily, thought I could tell she still wondered at the consequences of this.

"Tales?" Hinata interrupted curiously. Good Lord, she really was clueless. She didn't have to know, so I didn't answer her inquiry.

Tenten did, though. "Nasty rumors," she explained shortly.

"Tenten," I interrupted, before she could elaborate, "I meant to ask you last time we met, but where is Naruto?"  
A soft "Oh!" emitted from Hinata's lips before she could stop it. I just gave her a quick glare. Who was she to look down on my for making _friends –_ may I stress that word – with a servant?

"Didn't you know?" Tenten said, eyes wide, "he pulled a Sakura!"

First, I was a little surprised at what Tenten had called me. Sakura. Just Sakura. A symbol of friendship, that she no longer regarded me as a snooty noble that she hated so much.

But then I felt my stomach flip. "Pulled a Sakura?" I asked. What on earth did _that _mean?

"Well, that's what we call it," she said, "He's been chosen by a noble for a pretty good position."

A noble? Ah, yes. _Mister Naruto. _I felt my fist clenching, and I couldn't help but be angry at him. He would certainly leave soon enough, just like Sasuke.

Oh, yes, I remembered the Queen's list. He would stay for a couple more months, but soon enough I would be alone.

"He's been taken in by Sir Jiraiya," she explained softly, probably noticing how pale my face had gotten.

"Hinata," I said sharply. The girl gave a start. I didn't even both calling her 'Lady'. "We'll go back to our rooms. Tenten, you may go back to the kitchens. I will call for you to assume your new duty when the time comes."

An offended, hard look flooded her eyes. "Excuse me? You don't need to be unkind to Lady Hinata and me just because your _lover_ is leaving!"

"Don't call him that," I said. "And I'm not angry. I… I need time to think."

The last part was true.


	20. Warning

a/n: I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Seriously, this was a lot of fun to write.xD

* * *

I stared at the girl in the mirror. She was pale, with green eyes and pink hair.

And tears were spilling from her eyes. Eyeliner was smudged and running.

I took a deep breath and looked away. "Not too bad," I muttered darkly, "if raccoons are in this season."

More than anything, though, I was thinking of myself through a boy's eyes – a specific boy's, actually. Sasuke Uchiha's. Forget Naruto. Thinking about him was two confusing. Now, Sasuke, that wasn't confusing at all: I loved him. Didn't I?

I sighed, and for his sake, I rubbed my eyes raw with a handkerchief to get the eyeliner off. I was reapplying it when someone entered without knocking.

Enter Queen Tsunade, nervously wringing her hands. I looked at her from the mirror, without turning. She was dressed in her finest, lowest cut gown for the ball.

"Yes?" I said, my voice calm. I continued to apply the dark eye color.

"Hinata's already gone," she said softly, "with her cousin as an escort. Hadn't you better go, too?"

"I don't have an escort at all. I have no obligation to go, so why not leave until I'm good and ready?" I said stubbornly, putting away the little brush and pot of black liquid I'd used for the eye makeup. Now I just stood there, refusing to meet Tsunade's eyes.

She took a breath. "Actually, you have an escort."

I groaned. "Why don't you people tell me these things? Please don't tell me you're setting me up with Rock Lee."

Tsunade's eyes grew hard, in a way that reminded me of Tenten's. "Don't even go there," she scolded, sitting down. "Before I tell you, there's something we need to discuss."

"What?" I sniffed. It was true that I was being a prima donna. But I wasn't about to admit it.

I whirled around, the tears threatening to reappear.

"You can't understand what I've been through…" I whispered, though it came out meek instead of with the spite I'd intended.

"Sakura… I know… please, I… know I'm not a very good, um, mother."

I froze. "Oh my God."

Her eyes widened. "I didn't mean it that way!"

"Don't tell me the rumors are true!"

"I didn't! I just… I thought you perhaps might think of me as a mother-figure!" An image of Tsunade, with her low-cut dresses and her gambling (which was infamous), did not come to mind at the word 'mother', that's all I'd say. "Me of all people! I don't want you to think that, Sakura!"

You know what I did then? I laughed.

I laughed, and for some bizarre reason, tears spilled out.

"Are you alright?" she said timidly. I must have been quite the sight.

"It's fine. Don't feel that way, please," I giggled.

A weary smile appeared on her face. "Your escort will be a boy named Shikamaru Nara, from the Hyuuga work branch. I know he's a bit low for you, but considering your former position-"

"I know him," I blurted, wide-eyed. Could it really be that lazy, unenthusiastic, insensitive slug? Well, I suppose I shouldn't be so hard on him. He'd seemed upset enough, dumping that princess. But the blonde had obviously not wanted that.

Oh no. The princess. _Temai. _

"Please, no!" I exclaimed without thinking.

"Why?" asked Tsunade, her hand on the doorknob. "Do you already have someone?"

I couldn't exactly say I did, could I? And I couldn't say that he had someone. I wasn't supposed to say anything.

Tsunade shrugged. "You should be glad, Miss Sakura," she said, her voice teasing.

"Why?"

"Rock Lee had asked for your hand in marriage," she said simply, leaving. I gawped.

_WHAT THE--?_

Another knock. I sighed, realizing I had to fix my eyes yet again. "Please, I'm busy," I said, picking up the makeup from my vanity table.

"Not to busy for me, though, Lady Sakura?" he said, opening the door.

I turned around, dropped the bottle. The glass broke; the black soaked through the hardwood. I was sure it was stained forever.

"What the hell are you-?"

He smiled. There was really nothing threatening about him. Nothing threatening at all. But I knew… I just _knew_, deep inside me somewhere…

"I brought tea. Queen's orders."

"What are you doing here? You… I thought you were a servant. You're wearing a butler's outfit now." Realization hit me. He'd been the one who'd served Queen Tsunade and me, the day she'd hired me. I should have said something about him to the Queen, but what would I have said? _Oh, a boy tried to help me out. He scared me, because he looked at my ring. _Absolutely stupid.

"Get out," I hissed.

He set down the tray. "What?" His tone was flippant. He didn't care what I'd do to him. He didn't think I _could _do anything to him. My temper got the best of me.

I strode over to him. My steps echoed on the hardwood.

I looked into his eyes for a moment, gave him a look colder than winter in the Uchiha cellars. And, abruptly, I brought my first to his face. No weak, feminine slap like I was sure he had expected, but a curled, hard fist.

He brought his hand to his cheek, eyes wide. Then a smile appeared. "I'll have to watch you, Lady Sakura," he noted, "but, you know, your vanity has been your downfall."

"Get out of my room."

"By keeping that ring on, you've marked yourself."

"I said get out," I ordered. I was afraid, and like a beast – some vicious, clever cat of prey - he could sense it.

But, having said what he'd wanted to, he left.

* * *

He wasn't any more excited about this than I was, that was for sure. I can't deny that I felt it comforting – the thought that I didn't have yet another unwanted admirer on my hands. I suppose admirers flattering, but at the moment I didn't want to deal with it.

He wasn't too bad to be around, though. He was unresponsive and bored – which annoyed me – but he wasn't an unkind person. So even though few words passed between us, I felt comfortable.

I was still shaken from my incident with the grey-haired boy, but I would have to wait until I could speak in private with the Queen to take any action about that. After all, I couldn't just go up to any person and tell them how he'd frightened me. I had to talk to someone I trusted.

Shikamaru's glance slid to my face, back to his plate. Back to my face. I watched him out of the corner of my eye while I pretended to concentrate on eating some vegetable.

He was deliberating something.

"Kurenai and Asuma have been together, you know."

I almost spit my water out on the table, but managed to swallow.

"What?"

"I can tell you were curious about where Kurenai was going all that time. She went to see Asuma." He took a casual sip from his water as though it wasn't a very big deal to tell me this. "Poor guy. She rejected him. Didn't want him to jeopardize her position, and his too, I suppose."

Now I remembered. He knew this all because he was Sir Asuma's servant. The two must be close, closer than Kurenai and I had been.

"Why?" I tried as hard as I could to be as detached as he, but I had less luck. "I mean, why would that matter so much?"

"A member of the Hyuuga household and one of the Uchiha family. The two oldest, bitterest clans in all Konoha. You do know that Kurenai is related – very distantly – to the Uchihas?"

"I had no idea," I managed. It really shouldn't have been much of a surprise: this was why Kurenai was treated with so much respect in the Uchiha manor. But then why had she abandoned that position?  
"She feared for her life."

Despite the many, chattering bodies around us I felt cold. The world felt silent. Had I really just heard that?

My eyes met his, lazy and bored but somehow holding intelligence.

"Not just… just because of that one little relationship…" I said, starting to feel a little bit dizzy.

"No, not that. I'd bet Sir Itachi didn't know. But he was out to kill her, that was for sure." He scanned my face again. "Can you keep a secret?"

I nodded and held my breath. His voice became a whisper, nearly inaudible.

"I think he'll try to kill Sasuke, too."

My eyes frantically searched his face now, for any chance that this was a lie, or a stupid rumor. But it had to be true. This boy was too intelligent not to take this seriously.

"I have to warn him," I whispered, frenzied, and I almost stood. Shikamaru grabbed my wrist and made me sit down.

"Not now," he hissed, "not now! Later, maybe. We can't let anyone know that we know."

"What will we do?"

"Warn him."

"How?"

"That's where you come in," he explained, "I know you were pretty close for a while. I have it on some very good sources. It's best if no one catches on that anything is wrong, understand? _No one can know._"

"Warning him is up to you," he finished, his eyes flicking to Sasuke at the end of the table.

We sat in silence for a bit longer, although I could hardly eat now. I felt like I might vomit at any moment. I took a quick look at Itachi.

Oh God. He was watching me.

_ Don't let yourself give anything away. Please, Sakura. For Sasuke._

"Why do you even care?" I asked, my voice trembling. Could I trust him?

"If you could save someone's life, wouldn't you do it?" He said with a shrug. "Besides, it's you who's doing the work. I just managed to give you information."

_He's really not a bad person, _I marveled, _just… just apathetic, sometimes._

To keep my mind off of this ordeal, I finally gave way to temptation and took a quick look at how the princess Temari was holding up. The cruel look in her eyes made me look away immediately.

I nudged Shikamaru in the rib.

He acted like he hadn't felt it. "Lazy boy," I muttered. I nudged harder. Too hard, maybe.

He turned to me, rubbing his sore side. "I was thinking," he pouted.

"Enough thinking. You know Princess Temari?"

He took a quick look at her. He acted like he hardly recognized her. "What about her?"

"Ugh," I said, disgusted. "Do you know how it feels to be brushed aside like you did to her?"

He just shrugged. It seemed as though this didn't weigh even a feather on his conscience.

"Don't you feel bad at all?" I pressed, almost forgetting Sasuke for a moment in my conviction.

"I had reasons."

"Oh, really?" I said sweetly, but my temper was flaring again. "But you don't know how it feels, do you? You don't know how it feels when someone does that to you?."

He continued to eat. Nothing I said seemed to impact him at all.

"You made her cry," I finalized, sinking angrily back into my dining chair.

"I know," he whispered. Wait. He was _sad?_

"So why don't you apologize to her?" I pointed out softly.

His voice was at it's normal tone now. "She's a princess. The relationship was too troublesome in the first place, but it'd be most troublesome for her. Nothing will come of it. She has to let go."

He was thinking of her when he did that. I felt shivers go up and down my spine at the sweetness of it. A sudden thought hit me: could Sasuke have been doing the same for me?

"Go. Apologize." I directed.

"God, you're bossy."

I only rolled my eyes. And suddenly, with the force of an anvil, Sasuke's predicament was back on my mind.

* * *

As the cheerful music played, I made my way over to Sasuke. My feet moved as if I was in a dream; nothing was under my control. I had never felt more helpless.

_You have to warn him._

Still, my heart wouldn't stop it's infernal pounding.

_Here it goes._

I curtsied. "Sir Uchiha." He bowed. "Lady Sakura."

_Damn formalities._

The music took on a new tune.

"Ah," I said, masking my anxiety, "this dance is my favorite." Even though I was barely able to stumble through it.

_You're doing all you can by hinting. Girls just don't ask boys to dance. _

Two women nearby began muttering to each other, their wide eyes on me.

_Could they be any more obvious?_

His dark eyes looked into mine. He blinked.

_He's not answering. If he doesn't agree, it's over._

"Would you like to dance?  
"My pleasure." Relief flooded through me.  
He took my hand. His was warm.

_Exhale, Sakura. But the worst isn't over._

Eyes were on us, people began to murmur.

We were quiet for a while. I had to gather up every shred of courage I had just to speak.

"Sasuke-"

"What were you thinking? You know I couldn't say no. That'd only make them talk more."

"Y-you know about the rumors?" I choked out.

"Of course. Idiot."

I winced. "Your brother's the one who started them."

"I know."

He twirled me.

"Sasuke, there's something more important here. Something I have to tell you."

I struggled through the next step. "You're in danger."

"Really."

"Yes, really. What do you think you're doing, acting like it's not important?"

"Sakura, I've been in danger since the night my parents died."

My body went cold, and I almost froze in place.

He tugged me along in the dance. "My brother wants me dead. I know that. My best chance is just to do what he wants. To him, this is all about the inheritance. The title."

I only bit my lip. He wanted to kill Sasuke, before Sasuke could kill him and take his title. Of course, Sasuke would never do such a thing, but perhaps that was how that criminal's mind worked…

"For me? This is about revenge."

I tensed up.

"I want to kill him. He killed our parents, you know. His title is stained with blood. He doesn't deserve to live."

"Don't say that! Not here, not ever!"

The music ended. He dropped my hand, looked at me for a moment more, then bowed. "Don't worry about me, Lady Sakura."

"Sasuke…" I muttered softly.

_You should know I'd worry anyway._


	21. In Hiding

I didn't even go out to say goodbye to the courts. Sasuke was gone, and he was in danger. All I could do was sit at my window seat, moping. I watched the carriages out of my window, but I couldn't help but feel nervous. Something in me wouldn't calm down, wouldn't settle.

"Sakura?"

I looked over to Hinata. She seemed a little nervous, too; apparently this was her first time without her family.

"What is it?"

"Um, I was talking to Queen Tsunade. And she said to tell you that she approved Tenten as your maid. So she'll be here later."

I felt my spirits rise marginally. That was good.

After a few more minutes, I couldn't stand it any longer. I felt like I was going to go insane.

And then I put my finger on it – the thing that was making me feel so on-edge – _I _was in danger.

"I'll be back in a bit, all right?"

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere of importance," I said vaguely. Hinata didn't say anything more.

In the hallway, I spotted a servant carrying linens down to the laundry. I stopped him.

"Excuse me," I asked politely, "do you know where Sir Jiraiya is rooming?"

The boy looked at me oddly, as if wanting to know why I'd want to go see Jiraiya. I just gave him an angelic smile.

"He's in the east wing. Go left, left, then take a right… you should find it."

* * *

It was not opened by Sir Jiraiya, as I'd expected, but by Naruto. His blue eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Sakura?"

"Naruto?"

It was odd to see him in these clothes. They didn't suit him. Not that I'm saying he looked bad – I'd admit that he looked good – but I couldn't shake of an image of him in the freer clothing of servants.

His face broke into a grin. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"Tenten told me… Congratulations."

I hesitated, then I smiled too. "So are you staying?"

"Jiraiya stays here year round," he replied with a shrug. I wanted to hug him. All of a sudden, a huge weight had been lifted. I could breathe a little more freely.

"You mean… you mean you don't leave?"

He shook his head, but he was smiling more now, pleased by my breathless tone.

"That's great," I enthused, "that's… that's wonderful. I thought I was going to be all alone here."

I was grinning like an idiot now. "Do you want to go down to the kitchens? Tenten's there. She'll be my new maid."  
"Maid?"

"I know, it sounds awful. But I think it'll be better than working in the kitchens."

He nodded distractedly. "All right, let's go!"

As we walked down, I chattered endlessly. "I have a companion. Her name is Lady Hinata. She's very shy, she's the Hyuuga heiress… you know with the white eyes…"

"I know her!"

"What?"

"I've met her before. I think I brought her room some firewood a couple years ago."

"A couple of _years _ago?"

"Mmm-hmm, during the holiday court."

"But a couple of _years _ago?"  
"I wouldn't remember her, except that she was so shy. Her face was on fire the whole time. And after that, I just kept bumping into her…" he trailed off, shrugged.

Hmmm.

"That's odd," I said, quickening my step a little. I made it clear that this topic was closed.

"Naruto," I asked, something suddenly popping to mind, "what do you know about Hinata's cousin? Neji Hyuuga?"

"Neji? Well, he's very handsome," Naruto said with a snort.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I think he's cold and stuck-up. But Tenten likes him, so don't say that around her. She's head over heels in love, you can tell, but he'd never notice her. He's cold, and there are so many girls around here… he's likely to notice someone like Tenten, if she's hoping to win him over with her looks or something."

"Poor Tenten," I muttered.

"She's plain, just your average brown-eyed brunette, and…"  
An apple whirred passed Naruto's head, missing it by less than a centimeter. The fruit smashed into the wall. My eyes widened, and I looked around.

"Tenten?" Naruto choked out.

Tenten smiled mischeviously, although you could tell she was irritated with Naruto.

"Who said you could tell Lady Sakura all of that? It's my business."

"She asked," he mumbled, but Tenten wouldn't take that for an answer.

I was caught in a very awkward position right then. I wanted to ask Tenten about it, but I didn't know what her response would be. I didn't know if she'd be angry, sad, or indifferent.

But I asked anyway.

"Is it true?"

"I don't think I'm very plain."

"Did you have to throw things at me? You could've hit!" Naruto complained.

"No, about Neji."

"It wasn't going to hit you, you idiot. My aim is perfect." She smiled evilly, ignoring me.

"Fine then. Don't tell me," I said, sticking my nose up in the air a little. "I just came down to ask you when you're going to join Lady Hinata and me."

She blinked. "Now would be as good a time as any other."

"There's something I need to tell you both," I said suddenly, anxiously, remembering the threats to Sasuke and the grey-haired boy.

Tenten and Naruto gave each other a concerned look. "This doesn't sound good," Tenten noted.

"We need somewhere private."

Naruto nodded knowingly. "The kitchens."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. There's all sorts of space… it's almost like an animal's burrow, there are so many unused rooms down there. I suspect that if someone could even get lost down there if they weren't careful!"

"But we know our way around," Naruto added, "So don't worry, Sakura!"

* * *

They turned out to be completely right. There were all kinds of rooms, and it was rather confusing. I couldn't have found my way out of there for the life of me, but Tenten and Naruto seemed to know exactly where they were going.

"You really should've noticed early," Tenten pointed out, "if there was less space, someone would have found out about your visits already."

It was true. I'd almost always been able to talk alone with them, and this was why.

"Here," Naruto said after we'd walked about ten minutes.

The room was small, cramped. Even though it was underground, there was small window at the top of one wall, which let in a decent amount of light.

There were a couple unused chairs in the rooms, and boxes and boxes of food. Most of the rooms were either empty or used as extra food stores. This room had a few crates of dried meat and fruits, probably for the servants. There was even a dingy table and some chairs. Empty wooden boxes filled up the extra space.

Naruto plopped down in a chair. Tenten looked around the room, as if she'd noticed something, but warily sat down.

"So what do you think? This room is one of the best places to hide out when you've got free time! I found it a year ago."

"It's nice," Tenten said, although she seemed distracted. "What is it you want to tell us?"

I told them everything I could remember. First about Sasuke, and Shikamaru. They were both concerned, you could tell, but this made sense. After all, a popular rumor was that Itachi wanted every Uchiha dead and gone.

Then I began to tell my story. This… this was cryptic.

I spoke about the dark-haired, snake-like woman at the first feast. About the first time I'd encountered this grey-haired boy, that he also seemed to be a butler, though he'd dressed in kitchen servant attire during the storm. How he'd told me I was 'marked'.

Naruto was leaning forward in his seat, his eyes wide. Tenten was listening attentively, nodding every now and then and looking thoughtful.

I finally finished my story. Naruto looked angry, while Tenten looked puzzled.

"They're going to try and kill you," he growled.

"That _is_ what it sounds like," Tenten agreed weakly.

I was petrified. When your own friends admit that you're probably going to die, you know the situation is not favorable.

"I don't understand though… how does your ring mark you?"

_"If they try to kill you…_"

"Naruto, please. I know you have a one-track mind, but we need to think of how–"

Suddenly, Tenten held up a hand, signaling us to be quiet. Her eyes darted from one side of the little, dimly-lit room to the other.

"There's someone in here," she mumbled.

"H-how do you know?" Naruto asked, suddenly returning back to his normal self.

"The fireplace," I blurted, suddenly noticing the ashes. Someone had burned wood in this remote little room recently.

There was rustling sound from the other side of the room. We all quickly turned our heads in that direction.

"I guess you caught me."

My eyes widened in surprise. Complete and utter surprise. "Oh my God. What…?"

He came out into the light; he'd been hiding behind a huge column of crates. "I've been hiding."

Tenten's examined him. "You're Sasuke Uchiha."

He looked tired. There were dark, bruise-like shadows under his eyes. His hair was unruly, and his clothes looked a little dirty.

"Are you all right?" I asked, scrambling out of my chair and over to him. He looked a wreck.

"You're Sasuke?" Naruto demanded.

"That's Sir Uchiha to you."

Naruto looked peeved.

"You heard," Tenten stated.

"Of course I did. Who are you?"

"Tenten."

"Tenten…?"

"No last name," she said shortly, "I'm an orphan. I've no idea who my parents are."

I felt a pang of pity for her. I had no memory of my parents, but I, at least, knew my family name. Naruto, also an orphan, had a full name as well. And Sasuke… well, his parents were murdered. But he had still known them.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"No need to shout," he said calmly.

"So… you heard?" I ventured.

"I already said it: I heard everything. But it's not like I'm going to tell anyone. Actually, I'm hiding out here, and it wouldn't do to have anyone know I'm even alive. But was it really necessary to tell them all about my situation?" he said dryly.

"Won't everyone notice you're gone?" Tenten asked.

"Of course. I'm hoping they'll think I'm dead. My brother should search for me for a while, then give up. After all, if I'm gone there's nothing he has to worry about."

"You can't live in a cellar!" I protested.

"Why not?"

"You just can't! It might work for a few days, but you can't last more than a couple weeks."

"You're probably right. I plan to become a servant soon."

"_What?" _Naruto exclaimed, echoing my thoughts exactly.

"They'd recognize you," Tenten pointed out, "the whole place will be searching."

"I'll find a way."

"Just go back to where you came from!"

"_Naruto!"_ I scolded, "he has no where to go back to! His brother's planning to kill him!"

Naruto fell into a broody silence, though I sensed he felt a bit sorry about saying that. I didn't care. He shouldn't have blurted such an unkind thing.

"Just leave me alone," Sasuke said, "I was keeping quiet for a reason. I can do this by myself."

"You can't," I told him, for once my voice confident. "You just can't. You need help. For one thing, there's food in here, but there's no water. How do you plain to survive without it? And you can't burn too many of these empty crates… if anyone ever comes in here, it'd be too noticeable. So you need firewood."

I took a deep breath. "Your best bet would be to stay here for a couple of days, until the excitement has died down some. Then you have to be completely disguised so you can take a job as a servant."

The three of them just stared at me in amazement.

"That's actually a good plan," Sasuke admitted. I got a warm feeling of satisfaction inside me.

"Well, I'm not helping," Naruto said, crossing his arms across his chest in defiance.

Tenten looked at me, then back at Sasuke. "I guess I could help out when I'm not busy."

"Ha! You're my maid now! I won't give you any chores, so you _won't _be busy, so you'll have to help Sasuke!"

Tenten bit her lip to hold back a reply to my burst of enthusiasm.

"Tch."

I looked over to Sasuke, but it didn't seem as though he was appreciating my help. It was fine, I suppose. I wasn't doing this for myself; I was doing this for him… right?

Tenten tapped me on the shoulder. "Sakura… we've been gone for a while. Maybe we should go, before someone starts looking for you."

I looked over my shoulder once more at Sasuke. "Will you be all right?"

"Of course."

I managed a smile, which went unreciprocated, and left the room.

"I hope he'll be all right," I murmured to Tenten.

Naruto took my hand. "Sakura, I won't let them hurt you. That woman, and that boy. You'll be fine."

"I hope so."

* * *

a/n: Well, there you go. Super long chapter. xD I thought I'd cut off at the part where Sakura realized it was Sasuke there, but I decided to continue because it felt like it would have disrupted the chapter's flow. I never intended to make Tenten so close to Sakura and Naruto, but I just couldn't resist. I love writing her. 


	22. Knife

_A snake – beautiful and golden – coils around her, flicking its ruby tongue dangerously. She squirms, shrieks, but no one comes to help her. She's alone. Its grip is not loosening – it feels like her lungs are being squeezed out - but she tries to catch her breath. _

I woke up, panting.

"Sakura?"

It was only three in the morning – I could see the clock illuminated in the faint light of the waning sliver of a moon. Somehow it unsettled me, this lack of light. Darkness had never scared me before, but now…

I slumped back into my pillows, refusing to acknowledge Hinata's inquisitive eyes from across the room.

"I'm fine," I murmured, turning so as not to face her. The stress of hiding Sasuke and his secret was beginning to wear at me… that was why I was having these dreams, right?

"Oh… all right…" she whispered cautiously. My tone must have been harsher than I'd meant.

We sat like that for a while. I couldn't fall asleep; images of that snake's black eyes would not be shaken off.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" I said, somewhat exasperated.

"You're still awake?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Go on."

"You know Naruto?"

"What about him?"

"I… I-I… I t-think he's…" What was wrong with her? I'd couldn't recall hearing Hinata stutter before, although her voice was always timid.

"He's g-g-gorgeous." I heard the rustling of her sheets as she embarrassedly buried herself in her sheets.

It took a moment for this to dawn on me. My head shot off of my pillow, and now I knew I wouldn't go back to sleep.

"What did you say?"

"I-I th-think N-Naruto-"

"You don't have to say it again," I mumbled, knowing how much trouble it was for her.

"He's so _strong," _she said softly, and I knew she was speaking out of her heart, "he is so strong-spirited and kind."

_Not to mention intelligent, _I thought to myself sarcastically. But I felt a certain association to what she was saying. It was true.

"He… he hardly knows who you are, Hinata," I told her gingerly.

"He knows who I am?" Her voice was quiet as usual, but she sounded ecstatic.

I buried my head under my pillow, hoping to drown her out. "Something about firewood a few years ago," I said vaguely.

"He remembers! Y-you must know him pretty well, Lady Sakura."

"Since when am I 'Lady' again? I thought we agreed we would be friends?"

"I'm s-sorry," she apologized again, her stutter slipping out. I realized she must have some sort of problem with stuttering when she became nervous… how shameful. Not that I minded myself, but somehow I imagined such an heiress was not to have such impairments.

"It's all right." I should've known.

Quiet overtook us again.

"I was wondering if you could tell him for me."

I was quiet for a moment, hesitant to respond. I always hated turning people down, and having people dislike me was never fun. My first reaction was a "_no!" _but I couldn't exactly say that to Lady Hinata Hyuuga.

"Fine."

She gave a sharp intake of air. "Thank you!" she said, the closest she'd ever come to squealing.

I couldn't get back to sleep, although I soon heard Hinata's breathing, steady and content. I was still scared of the darkness, but now my stomach didn't feel very well, either.

The next day was the usual. Get up. Eat breakfast, which had already been delivered piping hot to the table in my room. Hinata had already gone… it seemed I had found a few hours of restless sleep after the sun had risen.

I washed my face, examined myself in the mirror. Same Sakura as always. Dull, with the strange coloring.

I tucked two of the muffins into a little purse Tsunade had given me. After a moment of consideration, I also selected some of the buttered toast.

* * *

As I walked down the hallway, I mused on our little plan. The three of us – Tenten, Naruto and I – were working together to provide for him. Though Naruto did so somewhat grudgingly. 

"Sasuke?" I called in a whisper. The room looked empty, with little specks of dust floating around in the summer sunlight.

"No need to be so quiet." I heard scuttling of boxes, and Sasuke crawled out before me. He stood, brushed the dirt off.

"Let me-"

He grabbed my hand. "I can do it myself. It's not like I can't do this."

I withdrew my hand slowly. He said it rather flatly, not with anger, but it still wounded me.

I dumped the contents of my purse onto a napkin on the table. "Here. Breakfast. And lunch and dinner, probably."

He eyed them. "Thank you, Sakura."

I blinked a couple times. "Y-You're welcome!" I said joyfully. He gave me the faintest of smiles and I grinned back. But soon I became solemn.

"Sasuke?"

His mouth was stuffed with food. He motioned for me to continue.

"I was just thinking that you can't stay around here long."

He swallowed. "I'm taking a job as a servant, remember? Don't worry, I won't make you bother with me long."

"Yes, but still. Even if you bleached your hair… they'd still know who you are. Honestly."

"I'll find a way."

"I just don't want you to get caught."

He shrugged, didn't look me in the eye.

"All right," I concluded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye."

"Sasuke?"

"Mmm?"

"Take care of yourself."

* * *

Now to find Naruto. 

With difficulty, I recalled the location of his quarters. I knocked at the door.

This time it was not Naruto who opened it, but a white-haired man with some strange markings on his face. I shrank back a bit, but he just smiled.

"Well! What a pretty young lady!" I just stared up at him. "Who knew Naruto would be getting such lovely visitors! By the way-" he lowered his voice to a conspirational tone "-Naruto's a little pervert. You might want to get away while you still can."

"Er." Was all I could reply.

Naruto tapped me on the shoulder. "Sakura!"  
"Naruto there's something I need to tell you," I began hesitantly, forgetting the strange man – Sir Jiraiya, I presumed – who was standing in the doorway.

"Well, if you're making love confessions, I'll just leave you alone."

_How right he is. But the love confession isn't mine._

He shut the door and I stood in the otherwise empty hallway with Naruto.

"Don't mind that pervert," he said scornfully, "What is it that you want to say, Sakura?"

"Naruto, do you remember Lady Hinata?"

"Weren't we talking about her yesterday?" he asked, scrunching his eyebrows together in thought.

"Yes. Her. She loves you."

His eyes widened in shock. "Really? I just thought she was really shy. There's no way!"

"She is really shy. But she's not nearly as bad around me as she is when she's around you, I can bet on that."

"I don't believe it!"

"Believe it."

"You're kidding me!"

"Fine then, Naruto. This is all a very big joke. Now the other aristocrats will come out from behind the tables and laugh."

He looked around half-expectantly. "Wow."

"You can act like I never told you," I said hopefully. Truthfully, I realized I had no chance against the Hyuuga heiress. Wait, why was I thinking like that? I didn't love Naruto. It was selfish of me to want his attentions all for myself. _Selfish. _

"That's not really fair," he contemplated, staring up at the ceiling. "I guess I'll have to think about it."

Then I did something very, very stupid. In a bout of lightheadedness – or perhaps some more serious ailment – I gave him a kiss.

On the lips.

I'd meant for the cheek, that was certain. But for some reason my mouth went in the wrong direction at the last moment.

I pulled away immediately and opened my eyes.He stared at me. I stared at him.

"I can't believe I just did that."

He grinned jauntily. "Is it a bad thing?"

I didn't blush often, unless you include all those times I used to around Sasuke, but now I felt pink coloring my cheeks.

"I've, um, got to go!" I practically ran away, except it was difficult in the heels I was wearing. Instead, I walked very quickly.

I heard him call my name, but I didn't bother to call back.

* * *

I went back to my room. Thankfully, Hinata was not about, but another person was… 

"Tenten!" I exclaimed looking over her new outfit. It was a lot nicer than her old one, and it bordered on being nice.

She grinned at me. "Don't you love it? I've been waiting for you to return. Where were you? Anyway, your room is actually really clean. Lucky me."

"You should be helping Sasuke," I said tiredly.

"Don't be so mean. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said, somewhat snappishly.

She backed off. I flopped down on my bed.

"Would you like to know a secret?"

"Not really."

"Sakura, you're really in a bad mood, aren't you?"

"Fine, I'll listen to your secret. Then will you leave me alone?"

"I love Neji."

"That's not a secret. Naruto told me that."

She laughed. "Fine then. If you're so unappreciative I won't tell you the rest." Somehow I doubted she wanted to tell me at all.

"Fine. It's not like I care."

* * *

I was tossing, I was turning. I could count on that. I was dreaming, but I knew I was. It was one of those nightmares where you can't seem to wake up. There was a knife at my throat, I could feel a sticky drop of blood… 

I jolted awake suddenly.

There was a knife at my throat.

"_Call for help, scream, gasp, or do anything to wake up Miss Hinata, and I won't hesitate to make a real cut."_

I could see the knife, and the hand holding it right before me. I began to shake.

It was a man, behind me, whose voice I barely recognized: he was the dark woman. Was it some disguise?

I didn't so much as breathe, although my nervous shaking continued. My eyes traveled slowly down to my pillowcase.

There was blood. Just a drop, but blood nonetheless. I felt myself get dizzy.

"_Now," _the voice hissed into my ear. I could feel his warm breath. "_You'll come with me, Miss Sakura."

* * *

_

a/n: (evil laugh) This is the beginning of the end, everyone! Don't worry - I'll tie up the last loose ends soon, there's still time. As for NaruSaku fans: I bet you guys are happy. SakuSasu fans? Sorry guys. :( Don't come after me with pitchforks. As a note: I'll keep the romance fairly open-ended in the following chapters, so even if you love SasuSaku I hope you keep reading. :) Remember to leave a nice review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. :) 


	23. Snake

a/n: Hello everyone:) It's been a while since I updated, huh? This chapter might be a little hard to follow along with, but if you pay attention, you'll be fine. Anyway, I'm sorry: I must force you all to tolerate more far-fetchedness in this chapter. Enjoy the (hopefully well-written and enjoyable) crack! xD

* * *

Ouch. 

It was cold.

My eyes fluttered open. Why was there water dripping on my nose…?

I jolted up to my knees. A cave?

I suddenly felt sick, and laid back down again, my heart beating madly. _Where…?_

I had been kidnapped.

_What do they want from me?

* * *

_

"Naruto," he growled, "Naruto!"

The blue eyes opened. "Hmm? Wha-?" The eyes suddenly narrowed and he pointed an accusatory finger at the figure. "WHAT ARE-"

The dark-haired boy clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth. "Shut up, you dimwit!"

Naruto glared, but his muffled shouts stopped. Sasuke removed his hand.

"Sakura's gone."  
"That's stupid." Naruto leered at Sasuke, who, other than a hint of jitteriness, was completely cool. "How would she be gone?"

His eyes clouded. "She's gone."

"How…?"  
"Every morning. I go to check on her, ever since she mentioned she's been 'marked'. I had a bad feeling today, and it turned out that I was right."

Naruto turned away and stared at the wall. "You know…"

"You had that feeling, too."

"Kind of."

"Well, I knew it was going to come. Those people have been after her."

Naruto glared at him.

Sasuke deigned to glare back.

* * *

Her voice was tired and flat. "What? Sasuke? Naruto?" 

The two boys stood over her, poking at her to wake up.

"Are you awake?" Naruto asked, sticking his face inches from hers. She pinched his check. "Ouch! That was hard!"  
"You deserve it," she said drowsily, "waking me up. What is it?"

"Sakura's gone!"

"Gone where?"

"Gone, gone!"

"What?"

"What this imbecile is trying to say is that Sakura has most likely been kidnapped," Sasuke put in.

"I could've said it myself!" Naruto whined.

"Obviously not-"

"Shut it, both of you!" Tenten snapped at them, sounding like a mother talking to small children.

They quieted immediately.

"This is serious. If she's really been kidnapped, it's not good news…"

She stood up. "I'll meet you two in the hallway. We need to go talk to someone."

* * *

"Who are we going to see?" 

"Just wait."

"Why? We don't have time! Sakura's in danger!"

"_Naruto, will you stop asking stupid questions?"_

Naruto fell silent. She knew he was just worried, but he didn't need to bother her because of it.

Biting her lip in concentration, she kneeled down and felt around under the ornate rug.

"What're you looking for?"

Sasuke shot Naruto a cold glance. Surprisingly, Tenten answered, holding up a small, brassy-colored object:

"A key."

"For what?"

Tenten walked over and stuck it into the keyhole of a nearby door. "This."

"… Where did you get that?" It was Sasuke now who was asking a question.

"It was given to me." The lock clicked, and the door opened.

She nodded at them to follow.

Naruto examined the room carefully. Heavy curtains covered the windows and kept the rising sun at bay. He expected to see some sort of rich boy, frail and small, like that stupid _Sasuke, _sleeping in the bed.

Instead he spotted a white-eyed prodigy, wide awake, scribbling at his desk.

"Neji?"

The boy turned. "What are you doing here so early?" He eyed Naruto and Sasuke, but didn't ask about their presence. Naruto's jaw had dropped. Sasuke was eyeing the boy, but eventually decided that he'd cooperate with him if need be (the boy was, you see, a Hyuuga).

"My friend. Something's happened to her."

Neji just blinked. "It was important enough to come see me about it?"

Tenten didn't budge. "Absolutely. This may have an impact on everyone here." Neji's face eased into the signs of a smile at her conviction. But when he spoke, his voice was grave.

"How much of an impact?"

Not a muscle in her face moved. She uttered one word:

"Orochimaru."  
His eyes grew dark. Sasuke also seemed to notice the name.

"Huh? Who's this man? How come I don't know who he is?"

"Neji?"

"Why don't _you _explain it to him. After all, he's _your_ friend."

"Wait a minute… Tenten, you actually know _Neji Hyuuga?" _Naruto had finally realized that Tenten… had brought them here… to Neji Hyuuga. Which meant… _she knew him!_

Tenten gave Naruto a sharp look.

"I thought it was just… some… puppy love thing…"  
Neji looked amused. "Love?"

Tenten's poise seemed to have all but left her at Naruto's comment. Her face was red – with embarrassment or anger or both. "That's not true!"

But she had picked up a silver book end from the table and was clenching it as though she might throw. Naruto's eyes widened accordingly.

"Don't – don't _throw _that! You _wouldn't!_"

She grinned evilly.

A switch clicked in Sasuke's mind.

Tenten was not a normal girl.

She talked like one, and most of the time she acted like one.

But she didn't necessarily _think _like one. After all, no normal lady (or even maid) would have the nerve to throw heavy objects at a male of a higher rank than herself. (At least, this was Sasuke's logic).

"Tenten," Sasuke interrupted, "who are you? Really?"

Every head in the room turned to him.

"What do you mean? Tenten is Tenten."

"That's not exactly true," Neji corrected him quietly, nonchalantly turning back to the paper he was writing.

Tenten's eyes were slitted. "That's not really any of your business."

Naruto got an unhappy spark of realization in his eyes. "Normal people can't throw things as well as you can."

"A very poetic way of putting it," Sasuke muttered.

Tenten looked at him blankly for a moment. Then, without changing her expression, she reached into the folds of her skirt, into a hidden pocket, and pulled something out. She held it up for them to see.

It was a knife.

Naruto paled. "Wh-what's going on?"

Neji didn't look up from what he was writing. "Tenten is a hired mercenary."

"She was in disguise?"

Neji looked up at his rival, the Uchiha. "Yes."

"What was she doing?" Naruto seemed stunned, and slightly frightened.

"We have more, of course. But Tenten has a remarkable skill level for a female. Especially one of her age. It makes her perfect for undercover work."

"There are female mercenaries?"

Tenten gave the blonde a swift look. "Pig."

"Don't be that way. You must admit there aren't many of your kind, Tenten."

The girl shrugged, suddenly looking defeated. She dropped her cold façade and fell to the floor, stroking the blade gently with one finger.

"But- But she's been working here for _years! _Just like me!"

"Of course. She is, in essence, a scullery maid. But she is one who is also very talented with a throwing knife."

"_Of course," _Sasuke said, sarcastic.

"She's working for the queen, as well as the Hyuugas."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "The Uchihas were not informed?"

"No. They were not."

"Why?"

"You know as well as I do that your brother cannot be trusted." Neji's white eyes swept over him. He continued in a voice so quiet it was barely audible. "And we have our doubts about you, as well."

Something flashed in Sasuke's eyes – a sort of anger. "You don't trust me?"

"Quite simply… no."

Sasuke's voice became low, dangerous, threatening. "Why not?"

There was a knock on the door, interrupting what might very well have been a fist fight between the rival clan members. Tenten forcefully took Naruto and Sasuke by the wrists and pulled them into the wardrobe. It was a rather tight fit, but the three had no other option.

A man came in. All they could hear through the doors was his voice – low and nervous. And then Neji spoke. His voice was louder than the other man's, obviously for their benefit.

His voice was tense, very tense.

"This is bad."

_"Whatever it is, it's not about Sakura,"_ Tenten whispered to the other boys in the wardrobe, her own voice reflecting Neji's anxiety.

There was another moment; a moment where it seemed as though everyone in the room was holding their breath as the man spoke again.

"I see."

The man added something else.

"This is probably related," Neji replied, his voice cold with observation.

The door clicked close, and in one smooth motion Tenten had opened the wardrobe's door.

"What did he want?"

Neji paused.

"Suna is under attack."

Tenten's eyes widened, but she asked her next question quickly. "What is that related to?"

"Sakura's disappearance. It was the last thing that man told me. Obviously, the queen is a wreck over it. And to me, it seems that this is related. Orochimaru is behind everything."  
Tenten just gave a slow nod. Naruto stood up a bit taller.

"I'll go. I'll save her."

He was serious – the others could see it in his eyes, in his posture, in his very words.

"You won't go alone."

It was Sasuke. He averted the others' eyes, but they could see he meant it, too.

"Then I'll come with you both." Tenten stood up, a determined look on her face.

"Tenten…" Neji warned. "You work for the queen. Wait for her orders."  
Tenten stared him down. "Fine, I'll wait. But she will order it in time." She whipped around to speak to Sasuke and Naruto.

"You two need to go. You can join the search when it comes." She gave them both a worn smile, looking more like the Tenten that they both knew.

The door once again clicked shut, and the two were out in the hall, alone with one another.

This fact did not go unnoticed by them.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment, and Naruto looked at Sasuke. The two silently reached an understanding and parted ways.

They would have to work together.

* * *

Tenten sighed. "I'll go too, then. Until the queen calls on me." She was about to leave when Neji grabbed her hand. She turned her head and looked at him quizzically. 

"Was the blonde boy just being an idiot when he said you had feelings for me?"

Tenten flushed. "His name's Naruto, and of course he was. He always is." She jerked away. She reached for the doorknob.

"Oh. Well, that's too bad."

Tenten froze. She looked at Neji out of the corner of her eyes.

He was smiling.

She hurriedly exited, although after she closed the door she allowed her face to break into a huge grin.

* * *

"I extend my invitation to you all. After all, we are allied nations and I do not believe that royalty such as you should be put out on the street. When your whole country is in such turmoil..." 

Tsunade looked pitifully at the man before her.

The man closed his eyes and tilted his head downward in thought.

The boy standing next to the man looked anxious, as though he might break down. The other, standing stoically against the wall seemed unperturbed.

Out in the hallway staring glassy-eyed at the wall, sat a girl.

Her lips were pressed tight together. She was altogether too rigid to be relaxed, but she was not crying.

Temari had promised herself never to cry.

* * *

I was feeling sicker and sicker by the moment. I had propped myself against the cave wall. It was painfully hard, just like the floor. My whole body ached. Had they hurt me? 

I tried out my right leg, but winced when I tried to put pressure on it. They'd battered me badly so I couldn't run…

"Miss Sakura. I would've put you in nicer lodgings but, you see, we're in a cave. There's not much I can do for you."  
My eyes widened. I whipped my head around, but couldn't speak.

It was the dark-haired woman, though obviously it had been a disguise – he was a man. A man with unnatural, snake-like slits for eyes…

He smiled. My heart twisted at the freakish sight.

The grey-haired boy entered, standing a few paces behind the man. He held up a torch, and I could see how scraped up my body was. Blood and newly-formed scabs coated my pale skin.

The man held up something that glinted in the light. Something golden.

I examined it hungrily, but what I saw just ate at me even more. It was my ring. The grey haired boy caught my eye and nodded, a slight smile playing on his lips.

My lips shaped the word soundlessly. _Marked…_

"Indeed," said Orochimaru happily, "it's a good thing you wore this ring. I knew Anko would be a good girl in the end."

Now more than ever I felt that I might faint. "A-Anko?" I choked out.

"Anko," he confirmed, and his face was inches from mine now. He was taunting me. "My Anko. My apprentice." He smiled wider. "Apprentice of the dark arts."

"N-no…" _Not Anko..._

He just shrugged slightly and stood from his kneeling position.

"She was watching over you, Miss Sakura. Or would you rather be addressed as princess?" He laughed softly. "You don't have much time left, but don't all girls fancy being called such? After all, you are one."

I just looked up at him, eyes wide. What...?

"Anko was working for you parents. She told me she was through, that she refused to continue her training. The girl thought she'd turn over a new leaf. But one can never turn their back on the shadows. Just as I'd instructed, she gave my ring to you… marked you for me."

I was too stunned to do anything, even cry, although my breathes were shaky and loud. This didn't make sense – I was an orphan, a scullery maid. Maybe a lady, not a princess…

"S-snake!"

He smiled slightly and motioned to the boy.

"Kabuto, we'll leave her for now."

A tear rolled down my cheek. _No. This is not happening. No._

Their footsteps echoed as they departed.

With that the torch was gone, and I was left once again in darkness.

Left to ponder what I was doing here, what they meant. How Anko had betrayed me.

How I was going to die.


	24. Too Young

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

a/n: Yay! New chapter! I know it's been a while since I last updated, so I hope you can forgive me. Next chapter should be the last one… how exciting. xD I'm looking forward to finishing this so I can start on some new stuff.

In fact, I was thinking of making a sequel to this one, but I don't think I'm up to it. -- It would've focused more on Itachi (and his Atatsuki-ness), Naruto's demon, the other sand sibs (Kankurou and Gaara… gotta love Gaara, and he was barely even _in _this story!), and would also continue the Naru/Saku/Sasu love triangle. :D

Well, as for this chapter: I hope you all enjoy. :) Please remember to leave a review. Also, for future reference: Konoha aristocracy's outfits look a lot like you would imagine court dress to look like. But Temari, because she's from Suna, has more of a Jasmine (from Aladdin) thing going on. :) Suna is a more exotic country, where it's all desert. That's kind of random, but I don't know how else to say it…

* * *

"You look worried."

She certainly did. She scowled, and turned to look out the window, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kankurou waited patiently. Finally, she spoke. Her eyes sudden softened, and tears appeared.

"What's going to happen to us? To… to our people. Kankurou, we're supposed to _protect _them! How can we just hide here?" Her voice was rising. "There's a damn war, and we're cowering her in Konoha!"

Kankurou angrily hushed her. "Enough!"

Temari stared down at the floor. "I can't believe Baki would betray us – our whole kingdom – to that snake magician."

Kankurou didn't reply.

Their brother, as usual, stood emotionless against the wall.

"Stop it, you idiot," he hissed, "or you're going to get us both caught!"

Naruto had the grace to look sheepish, if not peeved. "Fine. But it wasn't my fault I tripped!"

"Oh, _sure._"

He looked around, but there's no one outside. The air is heavy with silence. _We have to be careful, _he reminded himself, _that no one recognizes me as we leave… that no one figures out what we're doing…_

They were both tense. The entire castle had erupted into chaos. People feared for their lives. It wasn't Sakura's disappearance – no, that was just an added scare, something that highlighted the fear of the people – it was the attack on Suna. According to rumor (no one knew the facts but for the most trusted of the Queen's advisors) it had been sudden, brutal, and deceptive – coming from within the kingdom's central city. Worst of all – to those who recognized the name – the attack was attributed to Orochimaru.

Aristocracy was packing its bags, trying to retreat to its country houses. Servants walked about with pale faces and paranoid demeanors. All of this despite Queen Tsunade's only words since the pandemonium had broken out: _Stay calm. Do not leave the castle. _

"We're going to save Sakura," Naruto whispered resolutely, reiterating the purpose of their mission.

Sasuke just sighed impatiently. "Shut up."

"_Woah. _You two honestly thought you could survive this… without killing each other first?"

They turned at the familiar female voice. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but Naruto just smiled. He wasn't surprised. If anything, it was her strange costume that caught him off guard.

"What…?"

"Do you think I could wear a dress when we're messing with a kidnapper?" She was clothed in loose pants, cloth slippers, and a blouse. To complete the image, a belt hung from her waist – sporting sharp items Naruto would prefer to stay out of throwing distance of.

"All right! With Tenten on our side, we'll get Sakura back in no time!"

"Don't count on it."

"Huh?"

Sasuke scanned the area distractedly. Thankfully, most people were either inside packing their bags… or worrying… or gone already. "I said don't count on it. Orochimaru is a dark mage."

Naruto's mouth hung open, and even Tenten's eyes widened. She timidly fingered one of her knives.

"You mean…?"

"He's in an entirely different league," Tenten whispered. The blood drained from Naruto's face.

Sasuke caught Naruto's eyes. A slight smirk appears on his face. "Scared?"

Naruto immediately snapped back into his typical state. "Of course not!"

"Then you're a fool," Tenten barked.

Despite their fronts, both of the boys' hearts were thumping.

* * *

He spied them outside his window. He blinked once, twice, then shook his head. Their attempts at stealth were futile, thanks to the blonde.

"I told her not to," he grunted to himself. He opened the door, only to have the white-eyed girl outside of it draw back.

"N-Neji… I'm sorry. I-" she noticed his expression (displeased) and she stopped speaking, a fearful look on her face.

"Hinata, what _is _it?"

The two didn't get along well, despite being cousins.

In fact, they hate each other (most of this hate is from Neji's end).

She aimed to speak but no sound emitted from her lips.

"I don't have time for this," he said wearily, pushing past her.

"_Wait!" _her voice was even higher than usual.

He treated her to a death glare. This was a waste of time.

"If you're doing anything to help Sakura – I want to be involved!" Hinata suddenly confessed, nearly breathless.

"Fine!"

She looked relieved, and her steps quickened to match his.

"What c-can I do?"

Neji regretted giving in so easily. What _could _she do? If he was to join the others in getting Sakura back from Orochimaru (at least, he was ninety percent sure that's who'd kidnapped her) how would Hinata –weak, small, defenseless Hinata – benefit them?  
"We'll see."

* * *

He saw them through his window. He smiled a bit to himself, but he looked pained as well. He thought to go after them, but decided to leave them be.

They're a strong bunch. After all, he taught two of them.

"But," he noted, "I should probably tell Tsunade."

He examined her for a moment before reaching up to wipe a stray tear away.

* * *

"You look a mess," he commented truthfully. Her eyes narrowed. She refused to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" she muttered, trying hard not to give in to the anger welling up inside of her.

He sits down amiably next to her. They're sitting against the wall in the middle of an unused hallway. "It's all over the castle, about Suna."

"Why would you care?" she retorts.

He thought about his answer, but decided to give the truthful one.

"I don't like to see you cry."

Her eyes opened just a bit bigger, but she defended herself. "I wasn't crying."

"I'm sure that the drop of water on your face was just planted there to throw me off," he replied sarcastically. He smirked and she finally met his eyes.

"You know what?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a bastard, but somehow you made me feel better anyway."

He nodded. "That's my job."

He took her hand and they sat there for a while, just sat there.

His ears picked up a slight sound – the sound of two boys arguing. One voice was familiar. The other, he'd heard before but couldn't place.

"Naruto," he murmured to himself.

Temari looked mildly curious as he poked his head out of the window.

He smirked.

"What is it?"

"I've got something I've got to do."

She just nodded, and as he leaves the faintest trace of a smile appeared on her face. "Shikamaru?"

"What now?"

"I can help."

* * *

A page brought the news. Tsunade looked a perfect wreck, with dark shadows and bags under her eyes. She was waiting for an answer to a very important message…

He whispered something to her and her eyes widened. Only Shizune, who stood a couple feet away, could hear her queen's words.

"_They're too young to die."

* * *

_

"Neji?" Tenten bit her lower lip in thought. He wasn't supposed to learn about this. In fact, he'd ordered her not to go.

He gave her a cold look. "Surprised?"

She shrugged.

"N-Neji?" It was Hinata, looking around with wide eyes. She saw Naruto, and her face turned an undeniable shade of tomato.

"O-oh!"

Naruto looked at her oddly before a look of realization came into his eyes, remembering Sakura's words. He looked away, slightly pink himself.

"Three people? Against Orochimaru? Laughable." But Neji's did not look at all like he was about to laugh.

Tenten held his gaze. "Well, we needed to do _something._"

"Orochimaru?" asks a voice. The panicked tone is unmistakeable.

"Eh, who's he?" asked her companion.

"Shikamaru!"

Neji's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you the Suna princess?" Naruto gave her a little glare, which she didn't even notice.

She jutted her chin out. "What's it to you?

The man stumbled into the kitchen, panting and out of breath.

"_Anko!" _Kiba shouted, "Hey, Anko! Get in here!"

"What is it you little-" Her jaw dropped when she saw the messenger. "Uh-oh."

"L-lady Anko," the messenger managed, gasping for air, "r-rode as fast as I c-could. Message. Queen."

"The _queen?" _Kiba choked.

Ino entered, her blue eyes huge, and she quietly observed as Anko grabbed the letter from the messenger and tore it open.

Her eyes scanned it quickly, a look of utter horror on her face.

"Anko?"

"Kiba," she replied, folding the letter quickly. She looked determined, fiercely so. "Make sure the kitchens are taken care of while I'm gone."  
"What? You're going? Where? And _him? _Of all people! Why not me?".

"You'll be coming with me," Anko told Ino, looking once more at Kiba. "But Ino is right. Get Ibiki to take over for me."

Ino still looked puzzled. "Wha-?"

"There's no time to waste."

* * *

"So let me go over it again," Shikamaru said, "Neji and Sasuke – you both are swordsmen. Neji, you're trained in the Hyuuga style."

They both nodded.

"Hinata's been trained, too, but is not particularly adept."

Hinata shamefully looked at the ground.

"Naruto doesn't have any particular skills, but he _says _can still fight."

"_Hey! _Just because I've never been formally trained doesn't mean I'm useless! If I'm just determined enough…"

Sasuke cringed. Hinata looked on admiringly.

"Tenten is obviously an asset. You say you're a weapons master?"

She smirks. "I've trained my whole life. I can hit a perfect bullseye a hundred times out of a hundred."

"Temari has knives."

Shikamaru looked uneasy, even as he stated this knowledge. With a mischievous smile, Temari displayed a fan edged in razor sharp blades. "Just the slightest touch will cut anything like butter."

"And I'm pretty useless. Except-" he tapped his head "-I've got enough brains for all of us."

He looked over the group once more.

"Here's the plan…"

* * *

I was having trouble staying awake, and my belly was groaning pitifully.

Sometimes I thought I saw things moving in the shadows – was it Kabuto, or Orochimaru? Sometimes I thought I saw a monstrous snake, larger than any reptile I'd ever seen.

Before I went to sleep again, I imagined Sasuke. He was so beautiful. But I could only remember the look in his eyes as he'd brushed me aside, again and again. I shivered.

Naruto, then. As much as I loved Sasuke, I found myself thinking of him. Wishing he was here, just so I wouldn't be so alone.


	25. As Sure as Sunrise

a/n: Wah! I miss writing in Sakura's first person (which I did not do for a good portion of this chapter, or the last…). I know it's been a long time since I updated (once again) but this story is not my top priority – above which, I've had a severe lack of inspiration. D: Sigh. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review. :).

Turns out I had too many plot holes to fill in only one chapter. So you'll be treated to one more after this! Yay! (Furthermore, I guarantee that I will update within two weeks. Gasp!) ;D Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's stuck with me till now – this was my first major fanfic, and it means a lot that you all endured the typos and my annoying review begs (laughs sheepishly). I'm so sorry that I'm so annoying:o Much love to all reviewers and readers, nonetheless. Once again: thank you!

* * *

"O-oh no," she whispered, stuttering slightly.

"Great. Just great. Not even two steps, and we've already run into trouble," came a biting female hiss.

Tenten was not listening to them. Her brown eyes never flickered as she surveyed her targets. Slowly, deliberately, her hand snaked down to her knife and slowly, deliberately, she slid the knife out of its…

"Don't be rash." Sasuke's voice now. "Tsunade placed those guards there for a reason. She doesn't want any of those frightened nobles scurrying out of here – it's likely that there are Orochimaru's underlings scattered throughout the kingdom, ready to pounce. And-" here his eyes flicked over the group – "It's likely that she doesn't want a certain band of young people leaving her castle."

Hinata found her feet and, shaking slightly, stood up. Her customary blush was gone from her cheeks. "I think I can distract them." She looked back at them, eager for their feedback. "Is that all right? Do you think it will work?"

Neji's mouth had already formed the word 'no' when a pair of green eyes snapped over from the guards to Hinata. "That's actually a good idea," she whispered, impressed. Hinata smiled.

With an unusual confidence, she walked to the guards.

"I – well, u-um, excuse me."

The group sighed. Of course, her timid nature revealed itself again as she spoke to the taller watchman, who nudged his companion.

Or perhaps, Sasuke noted sharply, Hinata was a much cleverer mouse than she'd led them all to believe. After all, she certainly had the guards' attention. They looked at her as if she was a mixture between a lost child and a very pretty damsel that they'd like to rescue.

"I- I got off the normal track, and a-all this pandemonium – I'm so confused, and I'm scared. C-can you tell me how to get safely back into the castle?" she looked up at them through her dark lashes, and Sasuke swore he saw one of the guards turn almost as pink as Hinata.

"Of course, Miss- er, Lady…?"

"Hinata, sir. Hinata Hyuuga. Thank you so much!"

Goony smiles came across the faces of the two men. Not only did they get the opportunity to save this poor, adorably shy girl, but they were probably going to get some major points with the Queen and Duke Hyuuga for returning the heiress safely.

As they sauntered off, the group scurried in. Temari snickered a bit, though not meanly.

"That girl… It's actually very convenient that she was around. We would have no need of her in battle, but she's done her part and is out of the way."

"Don't say such things about her," Naruto defended.

"I hope you're not proclaiming your feelings for my cousin."

"That's not – I like… I like…" he trailed off, blushing a bit.

"His only love is darling Sakura," Sasuke finished dryly.

"Hey!"

"_Stop it. Now._" Tenten gave them her trademarked glare. "What am I going to have to do, play your mother this entire time? Shape up right this minute, or you _children _will have to stay home." She crossed her arms across her chest. Naruto stiffened, and Sasuke didn't reply.

"Thank you, Tenten," Neji sighed, and now it was Tenten who was acting like a schoolgirl – she grinned coyly and turned slightly pink (causing Shikamaru to roll his eyes).

"Just so you all are aware. As soon as we exit those gates, we aren't safe any longer. We're in danger at all times."

Tenten fingered her weapons. Temari whipped out one of her fans. Neji and Sasuke both nodded solemnly and drew their swords. Naruto clenched his fists and nodded once.

* * *

"Sir… the right girl?"

With my ears tensed I could hear snippets of their conversation, echoing from some deep region of the cave.

I heard something scuttling behind me.

I shivered with disgust. A rat? Would it bite me? I'd dealt with rats before, in the kitchens, but they were tame. All they wanted was a bite to eat.

This thought chilled me. Were those huge things I'd seen scuttling in the shadows _rats? _They were so large….

"…course… princess… but, it seems…"

What were they saying? Did they doubt that I was actually a princess? Did this mean they would kill me even sooner?

I steeled myself against the thought. What did it matter? I would die here anyway, wouldn't I? But the thought of death coming even an instant sooner nearly killed me right there.

Tears squeezed out of my tight-shut eyes.

_Save me._

_Someone._

Because I was too weak to save myself.

* * *

"So, which way now?" Temari, even though she was garbed lightly and freely (as was customary in Suna) was starting to sweat and breath heavily in her royal outfit. "You said you had an idea where he was, didn't you Hyuuga?"

"Sir Hyuuga, please," Neji said completely unaffectedly. He scanned the area, and pointed a finger to their left. "According to reports from the various agents we've hired as of late, Orochimaru's base is some kind of a cave, only a mile in this direction. Not far from the palace at all." He grimaced at this painful conclusion.

"But… he could have attacked at any time! Why didn't you send some people over there to get rid of him?"

Neji's reply was cold with indignance. "We've only known for a short while. Furthermore…" he hesitated. "We _have _sent teams. None have come back alive."

There was complete silence, each of them stopping dead in their tracks.

Shikamaru finally spoke, his voice shaky. "A suicide mission, huh?"

He said it halfway jokingly, but no one laughed.

* * *

"P-please…" The young woman panted. She was bent over, hands on her knees. Panting.

The guard quirked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but Her Majesty is not seeing visitors right now. I know you must want to speak with her about all of the danger right now, but all she can tell you is to stay calm and stay in the –"

"It's not that," she said, her voice suddenly becoming sharp and impatient. "My name is Anko. Let me in."

The blonde girl behind her shifted her weight from foot to foot. She had no idea why her crazy kitchen director thought her name had so much pull. Maybe Anko was, in fact, _more_ crazy than Ino had initially decided…

Much to her surprise, the guard hesitated only a millisecond before opening the door and, with a furtive nod, permitted the two in.

Ino's breath caught in her chest. The first thing she laid eyes on when she entered the room was the huge (and rather disheveled) presence of Her Majesty. The Queen.

The room was quiet, tensely so, but Anko simply marched right up to the Queen's desk and slammed her palm down.

"Tsunade," she said, her voice nearly a grunt. Ino's squeezed her blue eyes shut in humiliation, and squirmed, staying in the back of the room. Behaving so informally around the queen?!? Calling her _Tsunade_?!?

Anko needed some pills. And Ino, the person who'd entered with said pill-needy woman, was hoping that the floor would swallow her up or some such nonsense.

Tsunade's hazel eyes widened as she looked up. "_Anko? _What…?"

Ino felt the Queen's eyes on her. Eyes that had turned all-knowing suddenly.

"So she…?"

"Yes. As soon as I got your message about Sakura's disappearance, I brought her here." Anko's frame bent over in agony. "_God! _I never thought Sakura would be in such danger… I feel terrible, I really never thought…"

_Hold on. Sakura's disappeared? She's in danger?_

Ino felt a little bit sick.

"That he would actually go after her. I know." The Queen turned back to Ino. "Have you told her yet?"

Anko looked startled. "What? Yes… um… no. I was in such a hurry to get here, that I never mentioned it."

"Well. Fine then. Care to tell her now?"

"Um, all right. Ino, come over here."

Ino obediently stepped forward, although her stomach flipped nervously.

"You're really a princess."

* * *

"Well. This doesn't look like the sort of place one would normally find an evil lair, eh?"

Shikamaru's sarcasm was lost. Naruto's mouth hung stupidly open as he squinted at the ominous, sudden mountain of rock that lay before them.

Neji objectively studied the foundation. "Hm. Well. _One _of the holes within this rock wall should lead to Orochimaru…"

"Or maybe…"

Temari suddenly grew very pale. She brought a trembling hand to her mouth. "_Oh no."_

"What is it?"

Temari didn't even bother to glance over at Shikamaru. "It's… nothing." It looked like something. "But, what I was going to say. Do you think maybe… maybe all of the tunnels are connected? It's all part of his base, perhaps. They're all linked together. It would be ingenious, really. No one would be able to find him. And if you didn't know your way around, you'd get lost."

"That's true," Sasuke spoke up. "Which tunnels should we investigate?"

Temari's eyes lidded over, and she bit her lip slightly.

"Up there. In the top right. It'll be quite a climb. But then there-" she pointed – "and there. Those three are the best."

Shikamaru looked at her flatly. "How would you know?"

She shook her head and ignored his question. He opened his mouth to speak again, but then Neji cut in.

"Shikamaru, I really don't care. Not to be rude, but we know she's on our side. She's not working for Orochimaru. Even if it's only some kind of sixth sense at work, it's a start. So I propose we don't waste any time trying to get an answer out of her when we should be searching for this criminal."

The others nodded reluctantly.

"Fine. Three groups." Shikamaru held out a pointed finger. "You-" he pointed to Tenten – "and you." He pointed to Naruto. "Hopefully you'll work together well. Then you, Neji, and Sasuke." The two boys nodded understandingly at one another. "Then me-" he jutted a finger at himself "-and Temari."

"Eh? What? Why do I have to work with Naruto?"

He sighed, exasperated. "Tenten, this is no time for being, as you said, 'children'."

She flushed. "I just mean that he's not exactly the strongest partner. I don't want to have to baby-sit him the entire time."

"You should now better than anyone here that we have to distribute the skills and intelligence," he replied, almost snapping. "You've got good common sense, especially in battle. _That – _" here he eyed Naruto "-is something that your partner may not have the level-headedness to think of. He's got a temper. On top of which, it'd be suicide to pair him with Sasuke. You said it yourself. They don't mix well. Sasuke and Neji –" he gave them a warning look –" should have enough self control not to give into any impulses to hurt one another over clan differences. I hope."

Neither responded with so much as a blink.

"Temari is sly, and lethal, but if I don't moderate for her she might act too quickly on an impulse. But more than that, it's just that we're the remaining pair. Now. Shall we enter?"

* * *

Hinata could barely contain the tremors that were running through her.

Her teacup clinked and clattered as she put it down in its saucer. She could hardly even manage to sit still.

She looked out the window through the corners of her eyes. What was going on? Were they all right? Were they hurt? Were they there yet?

"Lady Hinata?"

It was the Queen's voice, a hint of suspicion. Hinata's eyes darted back to her teacup.

"Oh, please. Don't worry about me."

"Well. I just wanted to check in, because the guards told me that you were outside the castle. After I gave explicit instructions to stay within the palace walls."

"I w-was j-just looking for m-my father."

Her tongue stumbled over the lies.

"I di-didn't know where h-he was, an-and I was worried."

Tsunade's gaze did not leave Hinata's white eyes. White eyes that are artfully avoiding Tsunade's own.

"Hm. Well."

"Your Majesty, I know you have more importanat th-things than m-me to worry about. Sh-shouldn't you attend to them?"

The queen did not nod. "My main concern right now is where Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, a certain Tenten, your cousin Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and the Suna princess have run off to."

Hinata could feel sweat pricking at her brow.

"I-I don't – w-why would I-?"

Tsunade shook her head.

She exited the room, allowing Hinata to breath a sigh of relief.

"I don't think she's going to say anything," the queen whispered irately to her assistant. Shizune nervously brought her hand to her mouth.

"She should know that she's not doing them any good. Besides, it's obvious enough they've gone to find Sakura. And with the Hyuuga and Tenten, they should know that it's Orochimaru's doing. And where to find him."

Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"There's nothing we can do now. Without being sure, I don't feel right sending people to go find them. It could only result…"

"_In more death," _Shizune finished, inaudibly.

* * *

Princess Sakura.

Princess Sakura.

It was a shame they didn't tell me where I was a princess _of, _or I could add that onto my name. Princess Sakura of… wherever. To be honest, it made me a little queasy. A whole piece of my identitiy had been chipped away, another added. No longer was I 'Sakura Haruno' or even 'Lady Sakura Haruno'. I was 'Princess Sakura'. There was no royal family by the name of Haruno – so surely that was a false surname. I refused to believe that 'Sakura' was a fake name, though. All my life I had been Sakura. I was not about to change that.

It was so sad.

With that one little title – '_Princess'_ – my death had become as sure as the sun would rise. Quite literally.

The only thing I had left – for even my life was only temporary now – was the very title that sealed my fate.

I knew. I had heard my two captors speaking of it; through their spoken plan, the snippets of which I'd heard, I knew all to well.

By the sunrise, Princess Sakura would be dead.

* * *

a/n: gasp Drama! Although not much of any pairings. :( Review! And stay tuned for the final chapter! xD


End file.
